Where Do I Belong?
by AmaltheaLuchiaAizen
Summary: An age old feud, a prophcey that will set forward the destiny of a young child of 5 worlds connected by her birth. A deciptive old man, six soulmates, long lost family reuntied by war. Grimm/ichigo/Ulquiorra/Byakuya/Hitsugaya/Axel/Femharry. On hold
1. Proluge

*_Young girl peeks around the corner and steps out shyly_* I'm Amalthea Luchia Rosetta Moon Aizen-Ichimaru-Zaraki-Urahara-Tenchi-Potter. *_blinks at the jaw drops at her name_* Yes I know my name is long but that's what I get 5 dads and one stepdad. This is my first bleach story so please be kind if you must flame me.

*_Aizen walks out_* There you are, my little wildcat. What are you doing… *Notice the fans in the crowd* Huh, Hon? What's going on? *_looks at Amalthea, only to blink as she gives him the dreaded_ _puppy eyes_*

Daddy Aizen, can you please help me?

*_Aizen sweatdrops_* what do I need to do?

Amalthea: Just help do the disclaimer when I give the signal.

Amalthea: So this will be a Harry Potter/Kingdom hearts/Bleach/pokemon crossover. The reason for this is that Axel is one of my mates. The pokemon comes in from the story Pokemon 13 ( Must Read!) so is you can guess where this will go only to include certain bleach characters. (Hint: Espada)

Aizen: That better not include me or your other dads, Kiddo.

*_Amalthea gives big puppy eyes and a halo appears_* No! I wouldn't dream of it!

*_Aizen gives her a weird glare_* you better not.

Amalthea: OK, ready?

*_Aizen_ _nods_* Ready sweetie.

*_Amalthea_ _and_ _Aizen_ _together_* Amalthea does not own bleach, Kingdom hearts, Pokemon or harry potter. If she/ I did, we would be in the Bahamas on vacation.

Proluge:

Aizen paced the hall of the hospital as he waited for his mate to finish giving birth to their first born child. Kenpachi, Gin, Xehanort and Urahara looked just as nervous he felt, considering they were also Lily's mates. Their best friends looked as though there were about to laugh their heads off at the rest of them. James Potter grinned as he told Aizen, "Settle down! Lily will be fine and so will the baby."

Aizen blinked and said "I can't help but worry." Just then the nurse walked in and told them they could now see Lily and the baby. The men filed into the room and saw a Beautiful emerald-eyed Red-head laying in the bed, holding a white bundle in her arms. Aizen, Gin, Kenpachi, Urahara and Xehanort all gathered around the bed as Xehanort asked "is it a boy or girl?" Lily smiled as she held the tiny bundle to Aizen, who blinked as he trembled softly at holding the small baby. Lily then asked "Isn't she beautiful?"

Aizen then looked down at the little girl that he held in his arms and smiled as the little girl blinked her large emerald eyes and made little cooing noises, reaching up to him. Gin peeked over Aizen's shoulder and said "so that's our little daddy's girl, huh?" Kenpachi grinned as he mentioned how spoiled she would be between all them and her godfathers.

Lily laughed as Urahara took his turn at holding the little one and asked "So what are her middle names as Aizen got to choose her first name of Amalthea." Lily smiled as she said her child's full name,

"Amalthea Luchia Rosetta Moon Aizen-Ichimaru-Zaraki-Urahara-Tenchi, welcome to the world."


	2. Chapter 1 the News

*_Aizen walks out onto the stage and coughs for attention_* Thank you, 10th Squad, 3rd Seat for reviewing! Now where… ?

*_Amalthea sneaks up behind Aizen with an air horn and takes a breath_* _**THE MAY DAYS CARVNIAL IS HERE**_! * _Blows air Horn as Aizen jumps holding his Chest_* _**HONK**_!

*_Amalthea Starts laughing as Aizen chases her off the stage_*

*_Gin comes out, just as Aizen and Amalthea come tearing by_* What the…? No wait I don't even wanna know.

* Gin finishes walking to the middle of the stage* Well now that Aizen and Amalthea are gone we can get… *Amalthea runs out on Stage and Hides behind him*

Gin: Ok kiddo, what did you do?

*_Amalthea looks at him with big watery puppy eyes_* All I did was prank Daddy Aizen, Papa!

*_Gin smirks_* Let me guess, you used the air horn?

*_Amalthea smiles and nods_* Yep!

Gin: That's my baby girl!

*_Amalthea grins as she hears Aizen yell for her_* Wanna do the disclaimer while I go hide from Daddy Aizen?

_*Gin nods as he tries not to laugh at what was going on_* Sure thing!

Gin: Amalthea does not own bleach, kingdom hearts, Pokemon or Harry Potter, if she did she would going to Disney land and other theme parks. * _Gin smiles_* Also please be nice in your reviews and flames as this is her first Bleach fic! If you don't, we'll send Kenpachi after you for hurting our little Girl.

Ch.1: _**The News**_

Lily smiled as Amalthea splattered mashed peas against Xehanort's face and clothes, while trying to feed the 11 month old child. He looked at Lily as she tried not to laugh at him and said " Glad you find this funny, sweetheart."

Lily finally broke down laughing as he got hit on the side of his face with the baby food, She squeaked out, " but she looks cute when you are used for target practice!"

"I don't get why Aizen can feed her but the rest of us can't without getting food flung at us."

Lily grinned, "Maybe it's because she hates most of the veggie baby food the rest of you try to give her!"

Xehanort just looked at her as he processed that thought, causing him to face palm into his hand. Lily just laughed as Aizen, Gin, Kenpachi and Urahara entered the room with sad yet serious faces. Lily took one look and asked what happened. Aizen sighed as he said " We been recalled to Soul Society, it seems that Gin is being given captain position.``

Lily and Xehanort looked at them with surprise as they both asked " And that's bad news, why?"

Aizen gave a sad smile as he answered, " It means we can only visit from now on since all four of us are now technically captains."

Lily's eyes filled with tears as she realised what this meant for them. She asked Urahara how long they had until they had to leave for Soul Society. Aizen and the other Shingami could only look away at the question. Lily then asked again with a pleading note to her voice. Kenpachi said " We have four days until we need to leave."

Gin walked over to Amalthea who looked like she was about to fall asleep in her chair and picked her up, cuddling their daughter close to him. Amalthea gave a sleepy coo of contentment from Gin's arms as Lily, with tears streaming down her face, was hugged by her soul-mates. Lily knew with a sinking feeling she would only see them at least one more time before something bad would happen. Aizen gently kissed Lily's head as the others did the same after him.

Just as the room filled with tension, Gin groaned as a smell began to make itself known to the people in the room. Gin was now holding Amalthea at arms length as the baby gave a sleepy giggle at being held out. Lily ran to open the windows in the kitchen just as Aizen said " Who's turn for Diaper Duty?"

The rest of the group turned and stared at him, causing him to groan. Gin gave a smile as he deposited Amalthea into Aizen's arms and said, " I did your turn last time when you got called to take care of that hollow last time."

Aizen turned to Lily and asked "It can't be that bad, can it"

Lily gave a sad smile and sad two words, " Mashed peas"

Aizen looked absolutely Terrified at those words, as he looked down at the child in his arms. He then sighed as his nose wrinkled at the stench as he said to the little one, " Let's get you changed, princess."

He walked out of the room to the nursery, the others staying in the kitchen as they tried hard not to laugh.

Few minutes later, "BY THE GODS ALMIGHTY!" Yelped Aizen, " MASHED PEAS DID THIS?

Gin collapsed on the floor laughing his arse off as the others abandoned all dignity and laughed with him at Aizen's misfortune.

_**A/N**_

_Omg_, I wasn't that bad, was I? *_Gin chuckles_* Yes, yes you were. *_Aizen shudders at the memory_.* That was probably the worst part when you were little.

*_Pouts cutely_* Daddy! Oh by the way people, I had someone say that Amalthea is too Marysueish. Need I remind you that this is my first bleach/ Harry potter crossover and that I'm still learning! Oh by the way, Amalthea will be powerful but like every power she gains, She will have to work to control it to it's full ability. I will be holding a poll on certain ability she will gain or earn. So please vote.


	3. Ch2 The party part 1

*_Amalthea comes running out with a water gun_* Shhh, be very, very quiet! I'm hunting Shingami! (AKA: my dads!)

*_Doesn't notice Aizen, Gin, Kenpachi and Urahara sneaking up behind with super soakers_* **AAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHH! **

*_They spray her with ice cold water_*

*_Turns around and chases them off stage_* **GET BACK HERE!**

*_Grimmjow walks onto the stage and sighs_* Sorry folks, We are having minor difficulties with the cast today.

* _Just then Ulquiorra walks on stage with a face mask on_* Grimmjow, Have you seen Amalthea-chan? * _He then notices the fan girls in the crowd_* I came out at a bad time, didn't I?

*_Grimmjow looked at him and said one word_* RUN!

*_Ulquiorra Turned and soindo off as the fan girls gave chase_* WE LOVE YOU ULQUIORRA!

Grimmjow: Damn, that's scary! *_Sweatdrops as he hears Ulquiorra scream as the fan girls catch him_* How the hell did they catch him? Oh, disclaimer person!

*_Ichigo walks out with Kitty ears and tail, dressed as Mew Strawberry_* I really hate your ass right now, Grimmjow!

Grimmjow: Just do the disclaimer.

Ichigo: Amalthea does not own Bleach, Pokemon, Kingdom hearts or Harry Potter. If she did, I wouldn't be in this stupid getup. Also Please Vote in the poll for her powers. *_Turns to Grimmjow_* Now can I get out of this?

Grimmjow: Not until you do the chant.

*_Ichigo flips him the bird, then raises his hands like paws_* _**Mew Mew Power, Mew Mew Grace, you do flames and get kicked in the face!**_

*_Grimmjow starts to laugh as Ichigo turns to go off stage when Rukia sees him_* Ichigo? What the hell are you wearing?

Ichigo: Amalthea made me wear it for the disclaimer.

*_Rukia just starts laughing_*

*_Ichigo walks off stage, growling_*

_**Ch.2 The party part 1**_

Lily sighed as she waited for the door to ring. She had just put Amalthea down for her nap and was waiting for the party guests to arrive for Amalthea's birthday. She waited for an hour when the door bell rang and accidentally woke Amalthea up. Lily ran up the stairs to grab Amalthea and then headed downstairs to open the door.

Somebody, she didn't know who yet, was standing in the doorway and holding a tall pile of presents. She could hear other people laughing behind the person as he said, " A Little help here Hon, would be nice!"

Lily laughed as she realised Gin was stuck holding the presents and the others were behind him. She grins as she holds out her wand and said, " _Wingardium Leviosa" _

She levitated the boxes into the living room, while Gin smacked his forehead at forgetting to use magic on the boxes. Lily's mates filed into the house, Amalthea upon seeing them, started to squirm and reach for them, yelling "DADA, DADA, DADA!"

Xehanort grinned as he walked though the living room door after a long day at work for his new boss Ansem the Wise. He headed over to Lily and scooped up their little daddy's girl into his arms, spinning her gently and plopped her into Kenpachi's waiting arms. Kenpachi gave her a hug and kiss, then passed her to Urahara's waiting hands. He then gave her cuddles and butterfly kisses. Gin smiled as their daughter made it to him and gave her a tickle. He passed her on to Aizen who smiled and held onto the birthday girl just as Sirus, Remus, Peter, Severus and James walked in, all of them holding presents for the young child.

Lilly smiled as she grabbed the video camera and Aizen put Amalthea on the floor, Surrounded by presents. Lily then noticed that there was more presents then there should be and asked, "Where did the extra presents from?"

Aizen smiled as Gin laughed and said " Captain General Yamamoto and the other captains sent them."

Aizen then said " Yamamoto-sama says she just like a granddaughter to him and deserves to be spoiled by her unofficial grandpa."

Lily laughed and then got ready to film Amalthea opening her first birthday presents. Aizen and Xehanort joined Amalthea on the floor so they could help her with the presents. (**A/N some of these presents will play an important part later on **) Lily laughed as Sirus got Amalthea a small prank book for when she was older, James got her a stuffed stag and grim. Remus gave her a locket with a picture of all of them at Christmas and Severus had bought her a toy potion set. Aizen grinned as he gave the little girl a stuffed cougar and raven, Gin had a stuffed silver fox and squirrel for her. Kenpachi got her a lollipop backpack leash and a black stuffed eagle, Urahara also got her 2 stuffed animals, one was palomino horse and the other was a black cat with yellow eyes.

Yamamoto sent her a stuffed hell butterfly toy while the other captains had sent clothes and other things for the young child. Amalthea was absolutely delighted with her presents but the ones that had her outmost attention were the locket and stuffed animals.

The adults smiled as she tried imitating the sounds of the stuffed animals and cuddling them close. Aizen asked, " When should we have the cake and ice cream?"

Lily playfully glared at him and told him, " Not until after supper."

(A/N) please review if you want the next chappie up by tomorrow or sunday depends on how many reveiws i get! also PLEASE vote in the poll!


	4. Chapter 3 Party 2 and Tears of Sorrow

*_Urahara peeks out from the behind the corner_* Yes! I can eat this in peace now! *_Looks around and then opens a bag of Balsamic vinegar and Cracked black pepper chips just as Amalthea, Aizen and Gin Pounce for them_* MEH CHIPS!

* _Causes them to tackle Urahara to the ground and fight over them_* Dammit, get off my Chips!

*_Kenpachi walks in and just stares as Aizen, Amalthea, Gin and Urahara wrestle for the bag of chips , acting like children_.* What the hell are you guys doing?

*_They all freeze and then point at each other_* SHE/HE STARTED IT!

Kenpachi: You do realise all of you are acting like spoiled children, Right or am I the only adult in the room at the moment?

*_Aizen, Gin, Urahara and Amalthea look at each other when they hear a loud Explosion from Xehanort's lab_* BANG!

*_Xehanort comes out all covered in soot_.* OOOOOWWWWWWWW, That hurt. Note to self, never mix those together again.

Kenpachi: What did you do?

Xehanort: I mixed Mentos, Kool-Aid with little bit of pop and then put that chemical that shows you how much sugar is in that kind of stuff. Let's just say BOOM!

*_Amalthea points at Xehanort_ * what he just did was just as stupid and he's a scientist!

*Kenpachi just shakes his head*

Amalthea: By the way Daddy Xehanort, it's your turn to do the disclaimer!

Xehanort: Our daughter does not own Bleach, Pokemon, Kingdom Hearts or Harry Potter. What she does own is the clothes on her back and her drawing stuff. Also PLEASE VOTE in the Poll on her profile. This will help the story quite a bit.

_**Ch.3 the party part 2 and tears of sorrow**_

Lily made her way to the kitchen with Aizen and Urahara to prepare dinner. They washed their hands and started on making homemade pizza. Lily had gotten the shingamis addicted to the dish and in turn their little girl. Aizen began to make the sauce while Urahara cut the veggies and Lily did the meats for the pizza. Lily turned to her two soul-mates and said, "After Amalthea is in bed, we need to talk, all of us."

Aizen turned to her, "Why do I get the feeling this won't be good."

Lily gave him a sad smile as she told him, "The prophecy Dumbledore told James since he's pretending to be married to me, is fake. I believe he wants to control Amalthea because of her high power levels."

Urahara walked over to lily and gave her a hug as he told her everything would be fine and that Dumbledore would never get a hold of their daughter. Aizen smiled and finished get the pizza together as his Soul Brother and mate had their moment. He then said, "are we going cook this pizza or what?"

Lily grinned and laughed as she knew out all her mates, Aizen and Gin were the most addicted to Pizza. She took the pizza out of his hands and placed in the oven to bake. Smiling, she gave a chaste kiss on the lips and sauntered out into the living room.

An hour later the pizza was done and everyone was at the table ready to eat. Lily cut Amalthea's pizza into bite size pieces and cooled it off with a simple charm. Her mates smiled as they dug into the food, their friends laughing and talking with them as they ate. Lily then went into the kitchen and brought out a pretty cake with a picture of their animagus forms on top. She set the cake down in front of the small year old girl and then stood behind the young girl, tilting the cake so Gin could take pictures of it. As she set the cake down, Amalthea grabbed a fist full of cake and threw it. The gob of cake hit Gin in the face just as he lowered the camera; every one stared as they tried hard not to laugh at his face. The cake slid down his face as he started to laugh. Gin then got an evil, sneaky look on his face as he grabbed a bit of the cake piece in front of him. He called out Urahara's name and just the victim turned, Gin smashed the bit of cake in his face and smeared it around. Everybody grinned as James yelled, "Cake fight!" Needless to say, Gin wound up cleaning the kitchen for starting the food fight.

_**3 months later**_

Gin, Aizen, Kenpachi, Urahara and Xehanort were running towards the house as Dumbledore was waiting with a small body in his arms. Aizen sank to his knees as he saw the body of his daughter in the old man's arms, Gin and the others had tears in their eyes as Aizen let out a heartbroken cry to the skies above. Aizen, Gin, Kenpachi, Urahara and Xehanort cried for the loss of their friend, mate and daughter. They left with broken hearts, noticing the triumphant look on the headmaster's face. Later that night a small child was left on the door step of people she was never to go to.

(A/N) Please review and also vote in my poll!


	5. Chapter 4 the Abandonment

*_Dumbledore walks out, sucking on a lemon drop_* Hello every one and welcome to Dumbled… * _Gets tackled by Kenpachi, Aizen, Gin, Xehanort and Urahara_* CRACK!

Dumbledore: MY BACK! What was that for?

Aizen: For telling us our daughter was dead in the last chapter!

Dumbledore: Uhhh, that wouldn't happen to be the young girl who invited me from the Book universe, Would it?

All Dads: Wait, what!

*_Amalthea walks out, brushing her teeth and Sweatdrops_* You guys thought he was the fic's Dumbledore, didn't you?

*_All of them hang their heads_* Yes.

*_Amalthea shakes her head_* He's down stairs in the basement if you wanna get him back.

*_all of her dads look at each other and race to the basement_*

Amalthea: Sorry about that Professor! They are really overprotective with me.

Dumbledore: That's good to know. How about I do the disclaimer while you heal my back.

*Amalthea nods and smiles as she gets to work.*

Dumbledore: Amalthea does not own Bleach, Harry Potter, Kingdom Hearts or Pokemon. If she did, she would buy the entire bleach series on DVD and the manga! She would also try and meet the stars of the Harry potter movies!

Amalthea: Done! *_Dumbledore stands up_* Ahhh, much better! Now do you mind If I go back to my books now?

Amalthea: Not at all! Oh, Dumbledore forgot to tell you guys to vote in my Poll, so please VOTE! Also I won't update until I get 13 Reviews, people!

Ch.4 _**The Abandonment **_

The small child slept soundly as the night past through in to the dawn. The woman (I use the term loosely) that the door step belong to, Screamed as she saw the bundled up baby. The noise woke the little girl up, looking up at her aunt and uncle who arrived to see what his wife was screaming at. Amalthea blinked as she started to feel hungry and began to cry as her Aunt brought her inside like she was a bio hazardous object.

Petunia turned to her husband as she asked "what will we do with the freak?"

Vernon face as he looked at the one year old, slowly turned purple as he said, " Get rid of it some where in the countryside, let it die out where it can't hurt our son with her freakiness!

Petunia gave a vicious grin at the idea as she agreed, not caring that she was about to abandon her niece in the middle of nowhere. Vernon quickly packed the girl in the car and set off . They drove for hours until he found a grove of trees where no one would find the child until it was too late. Vernon set the child down in the middle of the grove and then left in his car, not noticing the set of gold and emerald eyes watching.

The owner of the eyes slowly approached the bundle and leaned down to pick it up, only to stop short when he saw beautiful sea emerald green eyes looking up at him full of tears. The creature gently picked the baby up in his black furred and clawed hands. Amalthea giggled at the creature holding her, his wings stretched from side to side almost measuring 20 feet and his lower body was covered in soft black fur that ended with clawed feet. His long thin tail whipped from side to side as he pondered what to do with the small human. He thought about leaving it there but something in him cried for him to care for the child.

Deciding to follow his instincts, He gathered the blanket and held the child close as he opened a portal to his home realm and stepped through. On the other side of the portal, a world filled with white sand and beautiful back sky filled with stars and a large crescent moon surrounded them. The young girl shivered as a cry came across the sands in the cold desert air. The creature holding her gently wrapped the blanket around the child and then launched himself into the air . The child cooed in delight as the ground got smaller and rushed by as they flew to his den.

_**(A/N) **_

Ok people, we have started the Harry/Amalthea childhood years! If you know who rescued our heroine, Send in the review and which Espada after Grimmjow you want her to meet and have them become like family to her!


	6. Chapter 5 a new family

*Amalthea walks out, holding Grimmjow's hand* Grimm? We'll always be together, right?

Grimmjow: of course Kitten! Same as with the rest of the group.

*Amalthea smiles as they lean in towards each other* I love you Grimm.

*Just as they're about kiss, Aizen walks in* what the hell are you two doing!

Amalthea: Just giving him a kiss daddy! It's not that big of a deal!

Aizen: You better not be doing anymore then that! I would rather keep my little girl a little longer.

*Amalthea and Grimmjow sigh at his overprotectiveness* Yes dad/ Aizen-sama!

*Aizen nods and walks off as the mystery Espada family member walks out.*

Family member: What was that about?

Amalthea: Daddy Aizen is being overprotective again. By the way can you give the disclaimer?

Mystery Family member: sure kiddo! * Turns and faces the audiences* Amalthea does not own Bleach, Harry Potter, Kingdom hearts or pokemon. All she owns is her drawing books and supplies. If she did own them, she would have Ulquiorra and Grimmjow survive and help beat the crap out of Aizen in the winter war.

Also remember to vote in her poll for the powers she will develop! The top five choices will win! So please vote. Plus vote through reviews for the next family member so I can revel myself!

_**Ch.5 a new Family?**_

Amalthea and the creature that saved her soon arrived at the creature's den. As they slipped inside out of the cold, the young girl began to whimper from hunger with tears filling her eyes .The creature's eyes gazed down at her, wondering what was wrong. Her whimpers reached out to something deep inside him and made him give the baby a small smile as he gently rubbed her chin. Amalthea looked up at him and said quite cutely, "Hungry!"

Her rescuer had a look of surprised amusement in his eyes as he looked at the small child. He sighed as he realised he would have to go to the human world to steal some food for the young child as she could not eat what he ate. The child in question was looking around at her new surroundings and had forgotten about her hunger, in her eager need to explore the medium sized cave. Her saviour set her down and looked on in amusement as the little girl explored her new home. The child then head for the cave entrance but was quickly stopped by the funny looking man who helped her, looking up at him as he picked her up off the ground and opened a portal to human London.

The creature looked at the small human in his arms and gave a small smile again to the tiny girl who was cuddling up to him for the warmth his body provided against the night air. Holding securely to his precious package in his arms, dove into the city looking for a shop that selled items for small children. He did not like what he had to do but knew it was needed.

Later that night back in the den, the small child sucked contently on a bottle of formula as the creature held her in his arms, lying down in the nest he made on a ledge with some hollow furs he had gathered and laid out on the ledge. The nest was warm and soft, quickly lulling them to sleep. The creature could not help but ask himself as he headed towards dream land, "Ulquiorra, what have you got yourself into?"

_1 year later!_

Amalthea toddled towards the cave entrance as she heard sounds from the outside world. Thinking that her big brother was back, she toddled to the sounds only to come face to face with a panther hollow. They stared at each other in shock, only for Amalthea to shout, "Kitty!"

The panther hollow looked at the small girl as she toddled right up to him and started to stroke his head that had lowered to look at the young human. He began to purr softly, enjoying the young child's petting. Looking around, softly asked, "Where's your home little one?"

The child smiled and toddled over to where the hidden cave was, just then Ulquiorra landed outside the entrance and spotted the panther hollow. Ulquiorra took a stance that told the panther hollow, he would attack if he came close to the entrance. Just then the little girl he had seen came out, doing the cutest run right to the hollow that the panther realised was a Vasto lorde and hug his leg. The Panther looked amused at the girl as she spotted him and cried Kitty again. The panther laughed as the Vasto lorde blinked with slight shock when the little girl looked up at Ulquiorra and said "Keep kitty?"

Ulquiorra sighed and then asked, "Are you willing to stay? It seems my ward is fond of you."

The panther hollow said, "I have nothing better to do and you two seem interesting."

Ulquiorra then asked, "What's your name?"

The panther replied, "Grimmjow, my name is Grimmjow."


	7. Chapter6 The Time flies

* _Amalthea dances on to the stage, singing Bruno Mars's The lazy song at the top of her lungs_* _**Flip to mtv so they can teach me how to dougie, **__**Because in my castle, I'm the fricking man! Oh oh!**_

*Xehanort walks and looks at her before joining in*_** Today I don't feel like doing anything , I just wanna lay in my bed! **__*__Together*__** Don't feel like picking up my phone, So leave a message at the tone. Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything.**_

_* Aizen joins in the song with Gin* __**Yes I said it, I said it, I said it, cause I can! **__*They repeat the chorus*_

_*Kenpachi walks out and feels the need to join in* __**Tomorrow I'll wake up, do some p90x. Meet a really nice Girl, have some really nice sex. She's gonna scream out " This is great!" **__*Hermione yells out from back room* __**Oh My God! This is Great!**_

_*They look towards the back room with weirded out looks as they continue to sing* __**I might mess around and get my collage degree. I bet my old man would be so proud of me, but sorry pops, you'll just have to wait, oh oh!**_

_*Chorus gets repeated by Urahara as he comes on stage.*_

_*Urahara takes the next verse* __**No I ain't going to comb my hair cause I ain't going anywhere, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, Ohhh! **_

_*Ulquiorra and Grimmjow take the next part*__** I'll just strut in my birthday suit and let every thing hang loose, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah **__* Amalthea Grins and goes* **SQUEE**!_

_*Every body repeats the chorus _and_ then bows as the music fades*_

Amalthea: That was fun! By the way who's turn to do the disclaimer?

Everyone: Ulquiorra's turn!

Ulquiorra: Amalthea does not own Bleach, Harry Potter, Kingdom Hearts or Pokemon. She also does not own the song we just sang. The poll for her powers will be closed Sunday and a new one will be going up. So please vote while you still can!

_**Ch.6 How Time Flies!**_

A year had passed since Grimmjow had joined their unusual but small family. Grimmjow would never admit to being "Tamed" by a human child but every time she rubbed his ears and neck, the panther hollow would become nothing but a very large kitten. Ulquiorra and Grimmjow absolutely doted on the child, showering her with love and attention.

Grimmjow thought back to the day they found their little one's real name as they had called her Kitten do to her ability to purr just like one. They had found the 2 and half year old playing with a small locket they had never noticed around her neck. Ulquiorra gently picked her up and had read the inscription on the locket out loud, " **_Treasure the moments of the past close to your heart. To: Amalthea, Love Uncle Moony."_**

They looked at each other and then at the young toddler looking at them and giggling. Grimmjow had chuckled and said, "Well it looks we found her real name and it's a beauty!"

Ulquiorra agreed and then said, " I will still call her by the nickname we gave her and by my personal one for her."

Grimmjow smiled and chuckled at the memory as a three year old came running into the cave, yelling his name. Grimmjow got off the ledge he was on and walked towards her. Amalthea looked worried as she ran the rest of the way to her one guardian. She then told him about a hollow about 40 feet away from the den was injured from fighting off other hollows and then the resident Shingami who came after it. Grimmjow sighed as he realised what she wanted to help the hollow was more then likely to fight a lot harder when injured. He also cursed the fact that the resident Shingami was near by meaning they would have to move dens again.

Ulquiorra then walked in to the cave where Amalthea tackled him in a welcoming hug, causing the Vasto Lorde give her a small smile and kiss on the forehead as she describes what happened to the hollow outside the cave. Ulquiorra quickly got that she wanted to help the hollow and looked at Grimmjow for what they thought they should do. The Panther Hollow sighed and said "Kitten, you are going to get hurt some day!"

He then turned to Ulquiorra and said, " Let's help the guy or girl."

Thus they gained a new, knocked out, exhausted family member.

**_(A/N) Please review and vote for who the new Family Member is!_**

**_So far it is 2 votes for stark, 1 vote for Nel,tia and Wonderweiss! So if you want your fav to win, VOTE!_**


	8. Chapter 7 A New Brother and Sister

*_Aizen walks out and promptly gets smacked in the face with a water balloon filled with a mix of instant spring of Drowned girl and Drowned cat._* What the hell, nyah! * _Aizen claps his hand over top his mouth as he heard a girl's voice and a cute little meow come from him_*

*_Amalthea comes out and Stares at her dad before collapsing in laughter_* What in the world happened to you!

* _ducks as another water balloon is thrown and it hits Gin who turns into a fox girl_* ACK! What in the hell ….., Why's my voice a girl's? * _Reaches up as he/she feels her ears twitch_* Fox ears! * _Reaches behind_* A Tail! What's going on?

*_Aizen stares at gin then reaches for his own ears and tail_.* This is …, What going on?

*_Hears sudden laughter coming from the balcony, looks up and Grimmjow and Ichigo have another water balloon, ready to fire._* Look out below!

*_Balloon hits Stark as he walks out and turns him into a wolf girl_.* Not funny, so not funny!

Amalthea: Stark can you do the disclaimer since you won the vote?

Stark: Amalthea does not own Bleach, Harry Potter, Kingdom Hearts or Pokemon. You also have until midnight to vote in the poll. The top 2 choices so far are, Bond with legendary Pokemon. (There will be a poll to determine which ones she will get.) and elemental powers. Tied for second place, Magical Animagus form and Hollow abilities and in third Keyblade master and wandless magic. So please vote.

_**Ch.7 A New Brother and Sister **_

Amalthea took some water to the hollow they helped two days ago. The wolf hollow had told them his name was Stark and that he had gotten injured leading away the hollows from his other half who only 4 days old. Ulquiorra and Grimmjow had left yesterday to pick up the girl and had not yet returned.

Stark watched the little girl with curious eyes as he remembered the story he had been told about how Amalthea came to live with the two hollows. He could not believe that the humans had abandon such a sweet child and left her to die. He jerked out of his thoughts just as Grimmjow and Ulquiorra came into the cave with a child like hollow that was a anthro Coyote looking like she was only six months old. (_**Lilinette will grow at a normal rate until she reaches the age she is in the show**_) The young child was gently placed next to Stark, where she cuddled up to his side.

Amalthea then greeted both of the two of them home with hugs. Ulquiorra noticed the sleepiness in her eyes and asked her, "Have you slept since we've been gone?"

Amalthea shook her head and told him the nightmares she had since she was baby had come back when she tried to. Grimmjow sighed as he looked at Ulquiorra and then picked Amalthea up by the scruff of her shirt collar, jumping up to the ledge he shared with Amalthea and Ulquiorra. Amalthea smiled as Ulquiorra joined them and wished all of the inhabitants of the cave goodnight.

Stark returned the gesture and watched as the young three year old fell fast asleep in Ulquiorra's arms as they leaned against Grimmjow's side. Soon as Amalthea was asleep, Stark then asked the two hollows if they minded if him and his other half could travel with them for a bit. Ulquiorra looked at Grimmjow and they silently came to an agreement. Grimmjow yawned as he said, " all we ask, if you travel with us is that you help watch and take care of Amalthea."

Stark agreed and Ulquiorra said, " Welcome to our oddball family."


	9. Chapter 8 the Family grows

*_Stark walks out with Lilinette while Amalthea is singing "We are the Champions"_* "How much sugar have you had today?"

Amalthea: about three Ice Capps, four pixie sticks and one extra-large Marshmallow on a stick.

*_Stark and Lilinette just look at her like she's insane_* No wonder you're hyper, cub!

*_Amalthea points to Gin and Ulquiorra_* At Least I'm not as bad as they are on sugar!

_*all three watch as Gin and Ulquiorra go nuts_* that's freakin scary!

* _Amalthea then opens another pixie stick only for Ulquiorra to steal it_* MINE!

*_Amalthea chases after him_* Give That Back! It's My Sugar!

* _Stark blinks as Lilinette joins the chase_* this is utter madness!

* _Nel comes out_ * I'm ready to do the disclaimer!

* _Amalthea stops chasing Ulquiorra and gives Nel a hug and then goes back to chasing Ulquiorra_*

*_Nel shakes her head_* Amalthea does not own Bleach, Harry Potter, Kingdom Hearts or Pokemon. If she did, Ulquiorra would have gotten with Orihime and done the _**BOW CHIKA**__**BOW BOW**_! Also please vote in the poll she put up because it gets replaced at midnight or when she's about to go to bed.

_**Ch.8 The family grows!**_

Amalthea watched with worry as Grimmjow and Ulquiorra helped the unconscious hollow they had found in their cave. They quickly examined the hollow as they slept making sure there were no injuries. Amalthea looked over the hollow, taking in its centaur like shape and long green hair.

Three and half years old, Amalthea had mid shoulder length sandy blonde hair with black and red streaks with silvery blonde tips. Her eyes were large, almond shape, sparkling emeralds that shone with health and happiness. Her adopted brothers and sister loved her to death, making sure she was happy and safe from the hollows that wanted her soul. This did not stop her from finding hollows that need help from her and the others.

Stark and the others watched the unfamiliar hollow that they had found inside the den as she slowly woke up and took in her surroundings. Once upon seeing the other hollows in the cave, she tried to move into a defensive position and wound up groaning in pain from her wounds. The three year old quickly moved to help the centaur like hollow lie down and to check her bandages. The hollow stared at the little one before moving and picking her up as she said, "You are so cute!"

Amalthea giggled and said cutely, "What's your name and what happened for you to get so injured?"

The female hollow answered, "My name is Neliel and I was attacked by a Shingami, not too far from here"

Grimmjow then spoke up, "The shingami didn't happen to have red hair and wearing a cloak made of hollow masks, did he?

Neliel nodded and asked, "You have met this one before?"

Stark then answered, "Damn guy's been tracking our group somehow and he probably thought you were one of us."

Neliel looked at the group before saying "With your permission, I would like to join your group because I'm tired of traveling alone with no one to talk too."

Grimmjow and Stark looked towards Ulquiorra as he pondered the female's strange question. He sighed as he said, "Amalthea and Lilinette could use another female as a role model, so you may join us."

Stark then brought something to attention, "Hate to break this moment up but what about the shingami that's tracking us?"

Ulquiorra and Grimmjow sighed as Grimmjow replied, "Worst comes to worst, we'll just have to fight the guy."

Ulquiorra agreed and then said "We can't keep changing dens forever."

Stark nodded as he looked down at Lilinette who had reached the size of a year old child.


	10. Chapter 9 Family Family Everywhere

*_Amalthea runs onto the stage_* Ten Reviews! Ten reviews for my new story! * _Dances around as Aizen comes in, still in his hybrid form from the other story_*

Aizen: Sweetie, can I please go back to normal now?

*_Amalthea blinks as an idea hits her_* Now there's a thought!

*_Aizen slowly backs away from her and takes off running_* I'm not going to do it!

Amalthea: Was it something I said? Anyway, Could someone do Fanart for me for Both stories? I would love to see what people com up with!

*Xehanort walks out* What was Aizen running from Kiddo? He sounded pretty panicked?

*Amalthea shrugged* Don't Know.

Amalthea: Sorry people, I don't own the anime, game or book goodness that is Bleach, Harry potter, Kingdom Hearts or Pokemon and I never will. T_T also please vote in my poll for what legendary Pokemon I should catch later on in the story. Plus the old poll is closed and the results are in! In first place, Elemental powers, Second place was a 3 way tie between Hollow abilities, magical Animagus form and a bond with more than two legendary Pokemon. Third place was a two tie so I picked the keyblade master, Ideas are welcome for her other keyblades but you must include a rundown of what the blade looks like and its abilities. So now that's down Onwards to Sparta, I mean to the story!

_**Ch.9 Family, Family everywhere!**_

Amalthea tossed and turned as the fever run through her small body. The four year old watched by Szayel, one of her newest brothers. Grimmjow had found Szayel and his brother Yylfordt when their group found him hunting. The hollows in the group also joined their growing family. The group had been returning when Grimmjow heard Amalthea scream. He ran ahead in a panicked state. When he got there, he saw Ulquiorra fighting the Shingami that had been following them. Amalthea was tied to a rock and Grimmjow moved to help her when the Shingami attacked him also. Grimmjow roared in anger as he lashed out at the Shingami with his claws, demanding he release their ward.

The Shingami gave a cruel laugh as he raised his sword. Ulquiorra then attacked from behind as Grimmjow pounced at the Shingami. The new members of the group watched in shock as the two hollows moved in harmony as the two attacked the man. Yylfordt noticed the young girl tied to the rocks and moved to help as he realised this was the ward Grimmjow had told them about. Yylfordt managed to cut the ropes with his horns, just then Grimmjow slammed into the rocks as the Shingami hit him with a kidou. Amalthea cried his name as she ran over to the panther, his wounds from the kidou, bled down her arms into the small cuts caused by the tight ropes that had held her. Just then a spray of blood rained down on them as Ulquiorra protected them from the Shingami who had just tried to kill them. The blood mixed as Amalthea wished she could stop the Shingami from killing her family. Suddenly a bright Purple and white light erupted from Amalthea as the Shingami was suddenly thrown back into the sand. Ulquiorra and Grimmjow could only watch as Amalthea appeared in front of them, holding her small fist and body out in a martial arts stance.

Stark came running to the site as he felt intense spirit pressure from Amalthea in the air. He stopped in shock next to the new members as they watched Amalthea beat the shit out of the Shingami. She was pinballing him at high speed as she leapt higher and higher, taking the Shingami with her. They all gasped as they heard her cry out in a grown woman's voice, "RISING DRAGON!"

The young one began to flip as she drove her foot in the Shingami's stomach as the aura shape of a unique dragon surrounded her. The move she pulled, caused a large crater to form when the Shingami hit the ground. Amalthea then used her momentum to flip backwards where she stood breathing hard. The glow that had been in her eyes as the fight went on died as she collapsed. Nel who just arrived, ran to the young child to check on her. As Amalthea was picked up, Nel looked into the crater and stared in shock. The Shingami's right side was completely crushed and laid dead in the middle of the crater.

The new members, as they gathered around were shocked that a human could have so much strength to do what she did to the Shingami.

It was now 3 days later and the fever, she gained after the fight, had still not gone down. Ulquiorra and Grimmjow were worried as they tried to figure out what was causing the fever in there ward. Szayel finally figured out was wrong and told the others causing them to stare in shock at his theory. To them, the idea that an accidental blood transfer was causing the fever was the strangest thing they ever heard. Ulquiorra then spoke up, "If this is the case, what would be some of the possible side affects?"

Not even Szayel could tell him.


	11. Chapter 10Hollow Brothers, Hollow family

Amalthea: ok, people, here is the next chapter of Where Do I Belong!

Ichigo: About time!

Aizen: I'm interested in how you are going to work this chapter.

Byakuya: I pray that I make an entrance soon.

Ichigo: She'll get to you when she gets to you!

*Sword fight ensues* Take That Back!

Amalthea: Knock it off you two!

Aizen: Amalthea does not own Bleach, Harry Potter, Kingdom Hearts or Pokemon. Please vote in her poll!

Ch.10 Hollow Brothers, Hollow family

Nnoitra continued walking with Tesra as they tracked the fluctuating spirit pressure that they sensed in the area. Thinking it was a strong hollow that had been injured and was weak because of this, they decide to attack it and finish it off. They walked until they came upon a crater that contained the shingami that lived in the world of hollows. Nnoitra and Tesra were shocked at the state the shingami was in; they noticed the spirit pressure that had brought them here was in the rocks nearby. They hurried over there as they sensed other hollows near the spirit pressure, only to be attacked by a panther hollow.

Grimmjow snarled at the mantis and boar hollows that were sniffing around for Amalthea. He growled as he told them to leave the area, Nnoitra laughed and lunged at the panther that was slightly injured. The two clashed as Tesra snuck past them and headed deeper in to the rocks, he soon came to a cave that the spirit pressure was in. He entered the cave and looked around for the source of power they were looking for, he noticed a high ledge that the power was coming from with a weaker hollow that seem to be protecting the source.

Amalthea let out a small whimper as the strange hollow stared to climb up to the ledge, Szayel held the little girl in his arms as he tried to comfort her. He got ready to attack as the hollow reached the small nest; the boar looked at the two and noticed the human child in the hollow's arms was the one emitting the power they had tracked. He blinked and said, "What are you doing here child?"

Amalthea blinked as she smiled at him causing the Boar hollow to want to coo at the sight as she said, "I live here with my family!"

Szayel sighed as he laid her back down when it became obvious that the hollow wouldn't attack. He pulled the blanket up to her chin and told her to sleep so the rest of the fever would disappear. Szayel jumped down with the boar hollow and asked how long he and his friend have been traveling in the area, Tesra looked at him and told him they had been traveling in the area for 2 days only. Szayel looked at him and then told him, "We're a group of hollows that have been raising this little one after she was abandoned by what we believe to be her relatives. My brother and I with the rest of the group we traveled with joined about a month ago."

Tesra looked at him and asked, "What does that have to do with the area?"

Szayel grinned as he told him that all the hollows in the area knew to leave the child alone or they would deal with the Vasto Lorde in charge of the group. Just then Grimmjow came into the cave supporting the mantis hollow as they joked about who won the fight. Amalthea crawled out of bed and made to get down off the ledge when Grimmjow looked up and said, "Why are you out of bed, Kitten?"

The child looked at him and said, "Cuddle?"

Grimm smiled tenderly at the girl who captured his heart as he said he would be up on the ledge in a minute so they could cuddle as she fell asleep. She smiled and crawled back under the covers to wait for him while they helped the newest members of their band of merry men.


	12. Chapter 11 the old man

Amalthea: It's the 11th chapter!

Aizen: Dear god you're actually updating Where do I belong?

*_Amalthea snaps fingers and Aizen turns into a cougar cub_* You're saying daddy?

Aizen: Meow, Hiss! ( _**That's so not fair!**_)

Amalthea: You do realize I get that from you and Papa Gin right?

*_Aizen sticks his tongue out at her_*

Amalthea: Ok now that was childish for someone who's over, what 300 years old?

Ichigo: Cradle robber!

Amalthea: ICHIGO! Apologize now!

Ichigo: Why? it's true!

Amalthea: *Sigh* Kon please do the disclaimer!

KON: Amalthea does not own Bleach, Harry Potter, Kingdom Hearts or Pokemon. Please vote in her poll! Also please read and review her stories! Amalthea only owns her cero whip, cero arrows, her and her father's Merdemon/angel hybrid forms and their Animal demon forms as well as their Animagus forms!

P.S: Can someone tell me if time goes faster or slower in the world of hollows?

Ch.11 The Old Man

Amalthea sighed as she rode on Grimmjow's back to the palace of Los Noches, they were currently staying with Grandpa Baraggan as for some reason an old man had been following them from den to den. She was taken out of her thoughts as Grimmjow asked her with concern, " Are you all right kitten?"

Amalthea leaned down against his back and hugged his neck happily to reassure him that she was fine. The Panther purred at the contact from the 20 year old girl, Ulquiorra who was flying above them gave a small smile at the girl that him and Grimmjow had fallen in love with as she grew. The group soon reached the palace where Ggio was waiting for them, Amalthea jumped from her lover's back and ran towards the Sabre tooth hollow crying, " Big Brother!"

The large cat laughed as he was tackled into the sand by the teenager and hugged him tightly around the neck. Ggio looked at his adopted sister and shook his head as he thought that Ulquiorra and Grimmjow would have their work cut to beat the boys away from her. Amalthea's ankle length hair was bound tightly into high ponytails with heart shape buns that she worked hard to get right. Her hair was still a pretty sandy blonde streaked with red, black and had silvery blonde tips, her eyes were almond shaped emeralds with a hint of hollow gold around the edge of the green. She had just the right amount of curves and her skin was lightly tanned from going to the human world on her own. ( A/N: Think Valkyrie from UFO Ultra maiden Valkyrie)

He was whacked on the head playfully as she asked if anyone was home, breaking him out of his thoughts. He growled back at her at then laughed as she pretended to shake in fear, Grimmjow laughed as he came up with the newest member of the group. The hollow was a hedgehog anthro type and was considered to be the little brother of the group, Wonderweiss blinked at his sister as she goofed around with the two large cats.

Suddenly they heard a loud CRACK from a few feet away, Ggio looked confused as his little sister had a panicked look on her face. Grimmjow's eyes went wide as he told Ggio to get her to Baraggan and that he and the others would hold them off for as long as they could, Ggio knew this plan as it was one they came up with in case someone came for Amalthea from the human world. He pulled her sleeve and they ran into the palace as fast as they could as they heard sounds of a fight breakout behind them, Baraggan who came to see what was taking so long heard the fight and then grabbed his granddaughter's hand and pulled her away from the fight as she tried to go back when she heard Grimmjow cry out in pain.

Baraggan took Amalthea to a special place that had set up and gently pushed her inside as he told her to stay put and to wait until someone got her, suddenly they heard a voice behind them as she was placed inside saying, " That won't be necessary, now give me my weapon!"

Baraggan and Amalthea turned and saw an old man wearing the most ugly clothes they had ever seen, they were neon green with bright pink stars and moons all over and the man's eyes twinkled with malice as he bought up a stick, pointed it at Baraggan and cried " _Stupfey_!"

A red beam of light came out and hit Baraggan in the chest, he collapsed as Amalthea cried " Grandpa!"

The old man then said another word and a light green light came out and hit the older hollow again as Amalthea backed away from the man when another man from behind grabbed her, the old man gave her a creepy smile as he told her that she was much too old now to fulfill the prophecy but he would fix that as well as limit her powers so she would relay on him. Amalthea spit in his face as he came up to her, the old man wiped it away then grabbed her by the throat and forced a disgusting liquid down her throat. She gasped as her body felt like it was on fire and ice, the pain caused her to close her eyes as she felt sick. She soon opened her eyes and found herself as a five year old girl, she gasped in horror just as the old man hit her with the second beam of light he had used on her grandfather.

Dumbledore smirked with pleasure at the thought of his weapon only remembering the Dursleys' as her home now as she would now grow under HIS guidance. He took her to the Dursleys after he bound her powers and told them that he would pay them to keep her and to keep her submissive and humble so he could shape her to his liking. The old man left, pleased with himself not knowing that he forgot two of the creatures' memories to wipe of Amalthea.

(A/N: Ok you get to vote who remembers Amalthea! The choices are:

Szayel

Yylfordt

Lilinette

Wonderweiss

Ggio

Grimmjow

Stark

Tesra


	13. Chapter 12 The Memories Return

Amalthea: wow such a response! So here's the 13th chapter!

Grimmjow: so who won the vote?

Amalthea: the vote is still going on and here are the results so far: Stark 4, Grimmjow 2, Szayel 1 and Ggio 1!

*_Stark gives the peace sign!_* I'm in the lead!

Amalthea: Nice one! Oh Grim Reaper-san, the second spell was the memory charm that Baraggan was hit with! I didn't know the color of it so I said LIGHT GREEN; the killing curse is dark green!

Baraggan: So I didn't die but would the killing curse still have an effect me?

Amalthea: Yes but it acts as a slow acting poison to destroy the soul.

Baraggan: Hmm, I see…

Amalthea: yeah, that won't happen for a while. Kon, please do the disclaimer.

KON: Amalthea does not own Bleach, Harry Potter, Kingdom Hearts or Pokemon. Please vote in her poll! Also please read and review her stories! Amalthea only owns her cero whip, cero arrows, her and her father's Merdemon/angel hybrid forms and their Animal demon forms as well as their Animagus forms!

Ch.12 The Memories Return

Amalthea cried as she tossed and turned in her bed as the memory of the night that she was taken from her mates and family, she woke screaming for Ulquiorra and Grimmjow as she broke down crying while realizing Dumbledore wanted only a weapon that he could control. She crawled onto her stomach and cried for her lost family that Dumbledore took from her. She then dried her eyes and vowed after she finished Hogwarts that she would find them and restore their memories of her!

4 Years later…

Amalthea sighed with relief as she realized that it was over, Voldemort was dead by her hands. She could now be free and search for her fathers and adopted family. She headed into the castle when she heard Ron, Ginny and Dumbledore talking about her; she sneaked closer and listened in.

Ron angrily yelled at the old man, "When do we get the Bitch's money! I'm tired of dosing her with love potion, she's so ugly and she is friends with damn slytherins!"

Dumbledore smiled creepily as he said, "Soon Ronald, we just need her to get pregnant by you and the child and her will die a tragic death leaving you and your sister quite rich."

Ginny grinned with her brother as Dumbledore laughed cruelly about what they had planned for her; Amalthea snuck off and gathered the Prankster Court. She told them what she had heard and that she was going to move out of the country to America as she winked letting them know she was moving somewhere different. They nodded and moved to distract the old coot and the lackeys while she made a portkey to the bank. Once there, Amalthea explained what she need to the goblins and that she was moving to japan to look for her family that was still "alive".

In a few hours the deed was done and she was on her way to japan, she prayed that she could find her loved ones safe and unharmed.

Meanwhile…

Aizen smiled at his Espada and told them the plan to kidnap Orihime, the Espada agreed and the meeting was soon ended. Baraggan was walking to his rooms when he passed a certain piece of hallway; he stumbled as he caught the brief glance of a girl crying out for him by the term grandpa. He placed his hand on the wall and softly asked himself who she was and why his "Heart" was breaking at the sound of her voice. While this was happening two other members of the Espada were in another hallway talking about the same girl, only they remembered everything about her, the two started to walk down the hall as they talked about finding her and bringing her home. They didn't see Gin listening to the talk and when the one mentioned Amalthea's name, Gin became startled as he wonder if they were talking about his daughter! He slipped off without the two noticing and went to see Aizen. He told his soul brother what he had heard and when Aizen asked who the two were, Gin said it was….

(A/N rember to vote!)


	14. Chapter 13 Reuntied Lovers

Amalthea: Ok here's the next chapter for Where do I belong!

Aizen: so do we get to see you?

Amalthea: actually you only get proof that I'm alive from Grimmjow!

Aizen: Huh, how does that work?

Amalthea: That would be giving away part of the story!

Aizen: Oh right! Sorry.

Amalthea: oh, and I reunite with Ichigo in this chapter! You'll learn how we meet this chapter.

Ichigo: Cool, so I get a kiss?

Amalthea: Maybe, depends how good you are!

Ichigo: ok!

Amalthea: Kon please do the disclaimer!

KON: Amalthea does not own Bleach, Harry Potter, Kingdom Hearts or Pokemon. Please vote in her poll! Also please read and review her stories! Amalthea only owns her cero whip, cero arrows, her and her father's Merdemon/angel hybrid forms and their Animal demon forms as well as their Animagus forms!

Ch. 13 Reunited Lovers

Amalthea sighed as she arrived in Karakura town, she need to see her friend Ichigo and see if any of the shingami he told her about could help with her seals that the old coot placed on her. She started to try and sense Ichigo to see here he was when she sensed a spiritual power she hadn't felt since she was taken from him and the others, She forgot about Ichigo as she ran to where she sensed him. She ran into the park and hurried to him, she arrived in a clearing and cried his name, "Grimmjow, where are you?"

Grimmjow looked from his perch and nearly fell in shock at the sight of her, He landed on the ground and raced over to her as she spun when he yelled her nickname, "Kitten!"

The two embraced as she cried in his arms at having found him, he gently tried to calm her down as he stroked her hair and whispered calming words to her. Grimmjow then heard someone coming and told her to hide for the moment until he could get her; she nodded and asked him to be careful then ran and hid in the trees. She watched as Ichigo in his shingami form stood in front of Grimmjow and as they began to fight, she prayed that both of them would come out unharmed when Ichigo land a hit across Grimmjow's chest. Amalthea gave a muffled cry at Grimmjow being injured causing him to glance her way without the shingami noticing. Just as Grimmjow moved to get Ichigo, Kaname Tōsen came out of a black portal and grabbed his arm telling him that his unofficial raid was over.

She watched as Grimmjow glanced her way and mouthed to wait for him at the beach for him. She nodded and left silently and head to the beach they had often frequently gone to with the others, she soon arrived and saw a black portal open. She gave a cry of horror as Grimmjow came out supported by a man with rugged good looks in a long white coat. She cried out his name and ran to her love that was missing an arm; he grabbed her around the middle with his remaining arm and pulled her close as he whispered that he was fine to her. The man who had helped him sighed as he said, "If it wasn't for Imouto-chan, I wouldn't be here!"

Amalthea turned to him and stared at him trying to figure out how she knew him when Grimmjow just laughed and said, "Stark, quit messing around and give her that hug you are dying to give her!"

The man just gave a soft laugh as Amalthea looked at what use to be a wolf hollow last time she saw him, she then broke out into a grin and tackled her big brother in a bone-crushing hug. Grimmjow and Stark laughed as she tripped trying to get out of a noogie that Stark gave her, she blushed as she landed on her butt. Suddenly they heard a voice from behind the two Espada asking what they were doing; they turned as Grimmjow stepped in front of Amalthea protectively and saw that Gin had followed them. Gin stepped up to them and then noticed the teenage girl behind Grimmjow; he looked at her closely and gasped! He whispered her name causing her stare at him wondering how he knew her name; just he reached out to touch her, the shingami arrived causing them to retreat. Both Grimmjow and Gin looked back at her as she just sat on the white sand and tears fell down her face as Ichigo hugged her tight.

_**An hour later**_…

Aizen listened to Gin as he told him about the girl he saw and that she had Lily's eyes, Aizen then turned to Stark and Grimmjow and asked how they knew her. Stark and Grimmjow looked at each other than at him as they started their story about her being abandoned and that Ulquiorra had found her and took her in. They told him about the group that they formed and about the day she was taken from them by an old man in neon green robes with bright pink stars and moons on it and how he made everyone but the two of them forget her causing the group to break up. Aizen listened with growing horror at what Dumbledore had done to what had to be his little girl, he dismissed the two Espada and as soon as they left, he began to cry for his foolishness for believing the old coot. Gin also began to tear up as they realized their little girl was tricked and betrayed by someone who should have protected her. Aizen then made the decision to "Kidnap" their daughter and bring her back to them.


	15. Chapter 14 Partially Reunited Family

Amalthea: Sorry people! The last chapter I said I would tell how Ichigo and Amalthea met so I'll tell you!

*Clears throat* ok Ichigo and Amalthea meet in elementary school when Ichigo took part in an exchange program in gr.2, they were in the same class and became fast friends despite Dudley's best efforts to keep her from being friends with him. He protected her from Dudley's gang and she helped him learn the English language. When he had to leave, he gave her a small dried rose bud and told her he would always be there for her and then gently kissed her cheek.

Aizen: that's so touching!

Gin: yeah but he better not hurt our little girl!

Ichigo: Eep!

Amalthea: Cut it out papa! Kon please do the disclaimer!

KON: Amalthea does not own Bleach, Harry Potter, Kingdom Hearts or Pokemon. Please vote in her poll! Also please read and review her stories! Amalthea only owns her cero whip, cero arrows, her and her father's Merdemon/angel hybrid forms and their Animal demon forms as well as their Animagus forms!

Ch. 14 Partially Reunited Family

Amalthea sighed as she felt detached from the world after her mate left with the man who seemed so familiar to her; Ichigo was next to her as he held her tenderly in his lap while the other shingami looked on at him in surprise. He cuddled her close as he stood and held her in his arms as she stared at where Grimmjow had left. He sighed and said to the others that they should head to Urahara's shop, they agreed and left the beach as Ichigo held Amalthea in his arms as he ran to the shop. Urahara meet them at the door to the shop but when he saw the girl in Ichigo's arms, he looked like he was going to be sick as he whispered her name loud enough for the others to hear. He then asked Ichigo, "Where the fuck did you find her?"

Ichigo looked at him in shock at his reaction to the girl and asked why he wanted to know; Urahara looked at him and told him that she as someone close to him that he thought was dead this whole time. Ichigo put two and two together and softly said, "So you're one of her fathers that were tricked?"

Urahara nodded as the shingami stared in shock at the girl, Amalthea who had fallen asleep now woke up as Ichigo transferred her to her father's arms. She squirmed a bit as she was still half asleep in her father's arms as he held her close and sat down with her in his lap, he heard a sleepy whisper come from her, "Daddy…"

Urahara smiled a real smile for the first time since her mother's death and kissed his daughter's forehead gently, he then told the shingami that he would be right back so he could put her in a guest room to sleep. Ichigo nodded and told the others that he had to get home before his dad noticed, Rukia stood up and left with him after saying goodbye just as the shopkeeper came into the room. Urahara then looked at the remaining shingami and asked them to tell him what happened. The others gave their report and said that the bull type Arrancar had escaped back to the world of hollows. Urahara nodded and asked that Rangiku stay behind, she complied and sat down. As soon as the others had left, she turned to him and asked, "Is it really my goddaughter?"

Urahara smiled and nodded as she squealed in delight and joy, "Bushtail, calm down or you'll wake her up!" he said.

Rangiku blushed as she stopped bouncing around and then became serious, she then asked about Aizen and the others "Are you going to tell them about her being alive?"

Urahara sighed as he said he would tell Kenpachi and Yamamoto but he had a feeling that Gin and Aizen had figured out who she was and he didn't know how to get in touch with Xehanort. Just then Kenpachi and Yamamoto walked in from the gate that had opened and ask as they heard him say their names, "Tell us what?"

Urahara was about to answer when Amalthea came out rubbing her eyes and yawning cutely, Kenpachi froze and then turned and demanded to know what the hell was going on! Amalthea jumped and flinched at the loud tone as Kenpachi noticed and lowered his voice, Urahara walked over as she looked at him and had a flash back about them. She realized who they were and leapt into her fathers' arms crying her heart out with joy. Kenpachi and Urahara held her tight as she bawled her eyes out. She then realized who the silver haired man was and asked, "Where's daddy Aizen, papa gin and daddy Xeha?"

Both men stiffened at the question as they tried to think of how to tell her what had happened lately. She realized something was wrong and asked if something happened to make Gin work with her mate Grimmjow. Yamamoto and the others looked at her in shock as they asked how she knew the Espada, she sighed and asked them to sit down and not to interrupt her or else she might not finish her story. She told them how Grimmjow and the other hollows that joined their group raised her after the Dursleys abandoned her in the country side and how Dumbledore took her away and forced her back with the Dursleys and about her years at school. She told them of the final fight between her and Voldemort, she told them about Dumbledore planning to kill her and how she left the country to escape.

Yamamoto was furious that Dumbledore would do something like this while Urahara and Kenpachi were trying hard not to scare her with how angry they were at the old coot. She then crawled into Kenpachi's lap and just stayed there cuddling up to him as he hugged her tight. Urahara then noticed her yawning and gently plucked her from Kenpachi's arms, he carried her to bed with Kenpachi in tow and they laid a kiss on her forehead as she fell fast asleep.

Later that night…

Aizen snuck into the shop and used a kidou to put the residents into a deep sleep; he quickly searched the rooms until he found the person he was looking for. Amalthea laid in peaceful slumber as her father walked into the room and gently smoothed her hair back, he noticed the small lightning bolt scar on her forehead just on her right temple. He frowned as he fingered the mark then felt her stir under his touch; he quickly looked at her only for him to see sleepy emerald eyes looking up at him with a cute little smile as she whispered, "Daddy."

Aizen's eyes softened as he gently sat on the bed next to her and pulled her into his arms so she was cuddled against him, she gave a sleepy smile and snuggled up to him. She was soon back asleep with Aizen holding his little girl for the first time in years. Aizen then gently wrapped her in a blanket and picked her, he then left the house/ shop and head back to Los Noches with Amalthea in his arms.


	16. Chapter 15 Los Noches Hime

Amalthea: Oooo, this is getting good! So here's the next chapter!

Aizen: I kidnaped you?

Amalthea: yep you wanted to get me "Home" so bad you did it yourself!

Aizen: I guess that works…

Gin: so am I in this chapter?

Amalthea: yep, same with Stark and Grimmy!

Gin: Yes! So we get to see some of the other Espada remember this chapter too?

Amalthea: maybe

Byakuya: When will I come in?

Amalthea: I don't know yet! KON please do the disclaimer!

KON: Amalthea does not own Bleach, Harry Potter, Kingdom Hearts or Pokemon. Please vote in her poll! Also please read and review her stories! Amalthea only owns her cero whip, cero arrows, her and her father's Merdemon/angel hybrid forms and their Animal demon forms as well as their Animagus forms! She need ideas for her second Keyblade and its abilities!

Ch.15

Amalthea rubbed her eyes as she sat up in the comfortable four poster bed, she looked around and realized she wasn't in the room she was in last night! She looked at the pure white walls as her fathers walked in, Gin looked ready to cry when he saw her and Aizen was holding a breakfast tray in his hands. She realized that he must have "Kidnapped" from the shop when everyone was sleeping, she smiled as she gave them a playful glare and tried not to laugh at the looks on their faces. Aizen quickly got the joke and said, "Then I guess I'm going to eat these pancakes and maple sausage myself!"

The look on her face was priceless as she heard her favourite breakfast food and gave him the biggest wateriest puppy eyes he had ever seen, he tried not to fall for the look but when her lip started going… he caved in. He smiled as he and Gin sat on the bed as she ate, he noticed that she was eating with an arm holding the plate and looked at Gin who was shocked at what she was doing. She looked at them and smiled as she laid her head on Aizen's shoulder, he gave her a small smile and wrapped his arms around her in a hug. She took in his warmth happily as they heard a knock on the door and the voice of Kaname Tōsen call for Aizen and Gin and said that the meeting was ready to start. Aizen sighed as he wanted spend time with his daughter but he knew that he had to do this; Amalthea looked up at him in concern as he looked at her. He hugged her and asked her to stay in her room for now until they introduce her as his daughter; she smiled at him and nodded as he stood with Gin to leave the room. Once they left she sighed and picked out a book from the book shelf in the room, she sat in the sitting area of the room and began to read.

Two hours later Aizen sent Tia to his daughter's room with a gorgeous white gown trimmed with emerald green and an emerald bow around the middle, Tia politely knocked on the door and heard a voice call for her to come in. She opened the door and saw a very beautiful teenage girl standing in the room's balcony, looking up at the sky. She entered and told her that Aizen-sama had sent the dress for her to wear; Amalthea smiled and thanked her happily for bringing it to her. Tia then left as Amalthea moved to put the dress on, the dress was styled like a combination of the gowns from sleeping beauty and the beauty and the beast movies, it had tight sleeves that hugged her arms and cover the back of her hands and it hugged her curves comfortably. She was having some trouble tying the bow around her narrow waist when Gin came in; he walked over and gently took the bow and tied it for her so it fell into beautiful frilly bow tails (Think sailor moon), she smiled up at him as he hugged her and asked if she was ready to meet the Espada. She nodded as he led her out the door of her room to the throne room.

Amalthea took a deep breath as she paused outside the room with Gin then throwing the doors open, the Espada looked towards them as Amalthea walked towards her father; she blushed at the attention and then noticed that Grimmjow wasn't in the room as the sixth Espada. She saw her father looking at where she looking and then realized why, he gave her a smile as he beckoned her over to him. She smiled and walked over as Yammy looked her over with a perverted leer causing Gin to glare at him as he walked beside her; she gently looked up at her father as he went into overprotective mode and sighed as Aizen chuckled at Gin's actions. She walked up the steps as everyone's eyes were on her and wondering who she was, she stopped beside her father as he stood and hugged her tight. He then as he put a hand on her shoulder and told the Espada that she was his daughter and was to be treated with respect.

Baraggan looked at the young girl trying to place where he had seen her before when the memories suddenly came rushing back causing him to collapse. Aizen and gin quickly moved over to the older Arrancar and checked on him, finding he was out cold. Aizen quickly asked Szayel to get the medical team to take Baraggan to the infirmary, he then realized his daughter at his side looking at the Arrancar in shock as she whispered low enough for only him, Gin and Baraggan to hear, "Grandpa?"

He quickly remembered what Stark and Grimmjow had told him about the hollows that were like family to her and that Baraggan was her adopted grandfather… he pulled her into his arms to comfort her as she trembled in his arms sadly.

Baraggan woke up later in the infirmary with a splitting headache at remembering his little granddaughter; she was absolutely beautiful in her dress as she had walked through the throne room to stand at her… wait Father? He turned to look around and noticed that Amalthea was at his side sleeping, holding his hand in her's. She stirred as he gently shook her awake, she looked at him with sleep filled eyes as he said, "Have good sleep little princess?"

She blinked in surprise at hearing his nickname for then gave a small cry of joy as she hugged the old man. He smiled at her and asked how many of the group remembered her, he noticed as her eyes became filled with shimmering tears as she told him that only Grimmjow, Stark and he remember her at the moment. Baraggan's eyes looked at her understandingly as he suggested singing for the Espada if her father agreed to it as the others had loved to hear her sing for them. She smiled at the suggestion as Aizen who had walked in said that it was an excellent idea to try. She smiled as her father kissed her cheek and told her that it was supper time, he looked at his second Espada and told him that he was being kept in the infirmary for the night because he had hit his head hard on the ground when he collapsed. Baraggan nodded and then told Amalthea that he would see her later.

Aizen and Amalthea walked down the hall in comfortable silence to Aizen's private dining hall. She then accidently walked into the Arrancar that had been in Grimmjow's place as an Espada, he began to swear as he fell and said to her, "Watch where you're going, you clumsy oaf!"

Aizen then growled as his eyes became golden amber, at the Arrancar that had just insulted his daughter, the Arrancar looked up and noticed that it was Aizen's daughter he had walked into. He quickly apologized and began to try and suck up to her as Aizen growled louder at this, making his presence to the Arrancar, "Luppi, I do not want you near my daughter, am I clear?"

The Arrancar nodded then quickly went around the two "Humans". Aizen growled at the rudeness that Luppi had shown to his daughter as she placed her hand in his hand and asked him to forget about it for now; he looked at her and nodded in agreement. The young teen then gently held his hand as they walked down the hall into the dining room.

As they entered, she noticed Stark and Grimmjow in the room talking with Gin. Grimmjow who turned to leave stared at his lover who was looking at him with pure joy in her eyes; she left her father side and flung herself at him as he caught her with his one arm. Her fathers watched in amusement as the two embraced, forgetting everyone else in the room until Gin said, "Do I have to get the water hose on you two?"

They broke apart with large blushes on their faces as Stark laughed at them, Aizen then asked his daughter, "Ama-chan is there something we should know about you two?"

Amalthea and Grimmjow looked at each other than at him as Amalthea told Aizen that Grimmjow was one of her mates. Aizen looked at her in shock and asked how much she knew about her mother's family, she shook her head and told him all that she knows is that she has six mates and she's found three of them. He looked at her closely and noticed her spiritual energy was that of a child's, he asked her if something was wrong with her spiritual power and she gulped as she told them about the seals on her body.

All through Los Noches, they could hear a group of voices yell, "THE OLD MAN DID WHAT!"


	17. Chapter 16 Breaking the Seals

Amalthea: uh oh, what is going to happen next?

Ichigo: what the… when do I get in the story more?

Byakuya: I'm also wondering that.

Toushiro: well I was in least two chapters without being named!

Aizen: so how will the seals come off?

Amalthea: Well I'm thinking of using a certain something in your possession!

Aizen: what!

Amalthea: why not? It is a unique twist to the story and something good will happen when it's used!

Aizen: OOOKKK, I guess that would work.

Amalthea: It will, trust me!

Aizen: That's what I'm afraid of!

Amalthea: Kon please do the disclaimer!

Kon: Amalthea does not own Bleach, Harry Potter, Kingdom Hearts or she does not own the song that appears. Please vote in her poll! Also please read and review her stories! Amalthea only owns her cero whip, cero arrows, her and her father's Merdemon/angel hybrid forms and their Animal demon forms as well as their Animagus forms! She needs ideas for her second Keyblade and its abilities!

Ch.16 Breaking the Seals

Amalthea clapped her hands over her ears as her fathers, mate and big brother all yelled, she whimpered at the pain that the yelling caused in her sensitive hearing. Aizen took deep breaths to calm him down as Gin started cursing Dumbledore quite creatively that made her blush, Grimmjow had pulled her into a hug and was breathing in her scent to calm down, Stark looked livid that they would bound an innocent child's power that helped her survive her own brush with death. Grimmjow could feel the tears on his chest as they fell from her eyes, she hugged him tight as Gin and Aizen realized they had scared her when the four of them yelled. Aizen walked over to her and Grimmjow reluctantly released her as Aizen gently grabbed her arm and pulled her into a hug. He apologized for scaring her and held her close, Grimmjow and Stark then snuck out the door to leave the small family in peace.

They then parted from the hug as supper was served and sat at the table, Aizen smiled as he saw his daughter's eyes light up as she saw the calamari and eggplant parmesan casserole on the table. They were soon served and they lightly chatted about her classes that she took and her muggle education that she did during the summer. She smiled as she talked about her dreams and hopes to her dads when they were interrupted, Aizen sighed as it had to do with her other fathers, he excused himself and left the room to meet Kenpachi and Urahara in the meeting room. When he walked in, he dodged two swords coming at him a lightning speed as he tried to calm them down. Urahara smirked as he said, "What don't wanna take both of us on like you used to when we sparred?"

Aizen chuckled as he said that it wasn't the time or place too, he then became serious and told them that they need to talk about Amalthea. They looked at him and realized how serious it must be for him to look like he was ready to murder someone; he asked if she told them about the seals on her powers and the y looks he got were enough answers for him. He sighed and told them what she had told him and that he couldn't figure out how to remove them. Urahara then said, "You're kidding me, right?"

Aizen looked at him as he wondered what Urahara was talking about, Urahara smacked his forehead and said "Use that damn reiatsu soaked brain of your and think!"

Aizen looked at his soul brother and went "huh?"

Urahara just stared at him then started banging his head on the table as he muttered, "The… Answer… is …right… in… his…hands… and … all…he …says …is …HUH?"

Kenpachi roared in laughter as he watched with an amused look on his face at Urahara banging his head as Aizen finally figured it out what he was saying, "So you're telling me to use the Hougyoku on her to break the seal?"

Urahara just starts banging his head harder causing the other two to laugh, Aizen sighed as he told them that it would be better to get the seals off their daughter as soon as possible. The other two agreed as Aizen asked an Arrancar servant to go get his Daughter and Gin to come to the meeting room. The servant bowed and said "Yes Aizen-sama."

Amalthea walked into the meeting room and cried with joy at seeing Kenpachi and Urahara and ran into their arms for a hug. Aizen watched with a smile on his face as she interacted with her fathers, he then asked her to sit down as they had something to tell her. Amalthea looked at him as she sat next to Gin and Kenpachi; he told her that they had found a way to remove the seals on her if she was willing to get them off. Amalthea quickly said yes and hugged him; she then followed her fathers to Aizen's personal training grounds where they would release the seals. Aizen asked her to stand in the middle of the field so that she would have room just in case.

Aizen pulled the Hougyoku out from his pocket and gently held it out in his hand towards Amalthea; the small jewel glowed brightly as Aizen concentrated on what he wanted the gem to do for his daughter, Amalthea felt strange as the jewel glowed filling her with its power. Aizen held on to the jewel the best he could with it heating up in his hand until it got too hot to hold, Amalthea felt the power leave but she told them that only one seal had been broken out of 5 seals had been broken. Urahara cursed as he wondered if the small jewel couldn't break all the seals at once, Amalthea looked at the small jewel and thoughtfully said, "What if I spell sing with the jewel's energy as it works on the seals to give it more power without hurting Daddy Aizen?"

The men looked at her in shock as she asked if that would work, Aizen walked over and said "Honey you are a genius! I never would have thought of that!"

She smiled happily and closed her eyes as Aizen started using the jewel again and started to sing,

(A/N italics are the english lyrics)

**Dareka no koi ni namae wo yobarete me wo samasu**

**Aoi nami ni ukabu umi no yurikago de**

**Yume wo miteta no**

_I wake up, hearing my name in someone's voice._

_Floating above the blue waves within the sea's cradle_

_I dreamt._

**Kono umi no doko ka de ima arasuu koe ga suru**

**Naiteru kokoro kara ai wa umare nai**

**Kanashimi dake ga afurete shimau**

_Somewhere in this sea, someone's speaking in an arguing voice._

_From a crying heart, love can't be born._

_Only sadness overflows._

***Utsukushi umi no negai no kakera kara**

**Umarete yukitai hikari wo daite**

**Yuuyake ni somaru ORENJI(orange) no umi ni wa**

**Sekai no namida ga nemutteru**

_*From the fragments of a beautiful wish of the sea,_

_There are feelings of wanting to be born, embracing light._

_In the orange sea, blending into the sunset_

_the tears of the world sleep._

**Umarete ku sono sekai ga watashi wo yonde ita...?**

**Fukai umi no soko de koe wa kikoeteta**

**Donna ni kuraku tsurai basho dem**o

_Was the world being born what called me...?_

_At the bottom of the deep sea, I could hear a voice._

_No matter how dark, or painful place I'm in..._

**Utsukushi umi no negai no kakera kara**

**Umarete yukitai yami wo hiraite**

**Asayake ni somaru murasaki no umi ni mo**

**Watashi no negai wa tokete iru**

_From the fragments of a beautiful wish of the sea,_

_There are feelings of wanting to be born, opening away from the darkness._

_Also in the purple sea, blending into the morning glow_

_my wishes broke through._

**Itsuka kanashi arasoi no tane**

**Subete ga kieru sonna hi ga kite**

**Hitotsu no ai wo utaitai...aoi umi no naka de...**

_Someday, the source of all fights and sadness_

_Will all vanish. That day will come._

_I want to sing with a singular love... in the blue sea..._

**Dareka ga yasashiku namae wo yonde iru**

**Watashi no negai wo shite ita you n**i

_Someone sweetly spoke out my name._

_So they would know of my wish._

Her voice carried through the palace and everyone stopped to listen to the amazingly gorgeous voice that carried through the halls, giving it a haunting quality. Baraggan smiled as he listened with pride and pleasure at the sound, Szayel stopped working on his project and just listened as the memories of her came flowing back. Tears ran down many of the espada's faces as they remembered the young girl that used to run around playing happily and her voice brought back many of the other Arrancar's memories of her and what they used to be to her.

The song ended far too soon for her fathers as she suddenly cried out in pain and fell to the ground. Aizen stopped using the Hougyoku and ran to her side only to stop short from her… his daughter was in her demon form for the first time from the way she was acting and she was absolutely breath-taking! Her hair was now down to where her ankles would be and had turned to the purest silver color he had ever seen, her legs had fused into a mermaid's fin that showed her status as royalty with the flowing fins and was the same color as her hair.( think mermaid melody with the fins!) Aizen stared at the silver Angel wings and her amethyst eyes looked at him with a little bit of panic at her new form. He quickly knelt and hugged to reassure her that the form was actually her natural form, she looked at him and the others with questioning eyes at that. Aizen cursed the old coot for keeping his daughter from him and the others as he explained about her mother's side of the family.

Amalthea blinked at the explanation and then shyly asked if she could see their demon forms, Aizen and her other father smiled and nodded as Aizen picked her up and took her to the hot spring on the training ground. He gently placed her in the warm water then peeled off his shirt and pants, jumping in only in his boxers. Amalthea watched in amazement as her father changed into pure golden version of her as he surfaced the water, Gin joined them and he was a dark storm cloud silver with blood ruby eyes when he changed. Kenpachi grinned as he jumped over their heads and cannonballed into the spring, soaking them. He surfaced as a blood red merman with black streaks in his hair, tail and wings; his eyes were dark Amber with red flecks in them as he grinned at her. Urahara also joined them and his coloring was a dark forest green with gold in his hair, wings and tail and his eyes were an icy blue that complimented the green nicely. Amalthea sunk up to her neck in the water and began to purr at the soothing heat causing her dads to smile softly.


	18. Chapter 17 Marauder's Court, Old and New

Amalthea: Wow, the last chapter was my longest yet!

Aizen: Nicely done!

Amalthea: Thanks Daddy!

Aizen: So do we find out about your friends this chapter?

Amalthea: More like they'll be in the chapter along with the first Marauders!

Gin: Yes!

Amalthea: No Pranks!

Gin and Padfoot: AWWWWW, that's no fun!

Amalthea: Deal with it!

Aizen: They could go prank Dumbledore downstairs to get it out of their systems.

Amalthea: hmm, Ok go have fun! Kon Please do the disclaimer!

Kon: Amalthea does not own Bleach, Harry Potter, Kingdom Hearts or she does not own the song that appears. Please vote in her poll! Also please read and review her stories! Amalthea only owns her cero whip, cero arrows, her and her father's Merdemon/angel hybrid forms and their Animal demon forms as well as their Animagus forms! She needs ideas for her second Keyblade and its abilities!

Ch. 17 Marauder's Court, Old and New

It was a few days later and Amalthea was kept way from the Espada as she was trained in her old and new abilities that were no longer sealed, even Grimmjow wasn't able to see her as she wanted her new form to be a surprise. She was with Aizen and Gin in their personal training grounds sparring with them. Aizen jumped backwards as Amalthea used the combination of her cero abilities and youkai whip to force him back as she blocked Gin with her zanpakutou against his. She then smirked as she leapt backwards and created a bow out her youkai and reiatsu, Aizen and Gin's eyes went wide as Aizen swore violently as she pulled back the energy string of the bow and called out, "Cero Arrow!"

Aizen and Gin's speed was put the test as hundreds of arrow shaped ceros rained down on them, one caught Aizen on the arm as it sliced the skin going by. He was panting as was Gin while their Daughter looked only slightly out breath, she giggled as Aizen called it quits for the day. Gin passed out playfully on the couch as the group came inside, making Aizen and Amalthea laugh at his antics. Suddenly a pillar of ice appeared in the room, Amalthea stiffened while Aizen looked ready to attack. A beautiful ice blue and gold Phoenix came from the pillar and collapsed on the floor, Amalthea gave a cry of shock as the phoenix became the marauder's court second in command, Draco Malfoy! She hurried to his side and helped him sit up as Aizen sent for a medic to tend to the boy; he looked at her and told her the code they had come up with in case Dumbledore betrayed them, "The old lead Goat has Left the Herd to Die!"

Amalthea gasped and quickly asked where the others were and if they were safe, Draco told her and Aizen that they had hidden themselves with Sirius, Remus, Severus and Peter at Black manor. He told her that the ministry didn't know she had left the country yet and placed a warrant for her arrest for the death of Cedric Diggory, the rest of the group were being charged with helping a criminal with murder and withholding information. Amalthea was furious as she snarled, "After all I did for those stupid idiots and they go and do this!"

Draco looked at her sadly and told her that they also had their families in hiding with them because they were also being accused of stuff they didn't do, her eyes went wide and she turned to Aizen with pleading eyes as she asked if she could help them. Aizen smiled at her and told her the Marauders take care of their own, she blinked at hearing the slogan that her group adopted form the originals and smiled as she asked what they should do. Aizen grinned as he said, "Well, we do have all this space here; I think a little relocation won't hurt them!"

She grinned in amusement as she figured out what he was suggesting and started laughing; Draco grinned as he got the message as he realized something and he asked quickly, "How the hell we get them here?"

Aizen grinned as he said to them, "I think Stark and Grimmjow would be willing to help, wouldn't they?"

Amalthea smiled and nodded in amusement as Draco asked who they were. She looked at him and told him it was a surprise. Aizen then sent for Stark and Grimmjow and asked them to come his quarters; they soon arrived and looked at Draco with curious eyes. Draco's eyes went wide and started to laugh as he managed to get out, "Dumbledore just screwed himself!"

Amalthea giggled as she walked over to Grimmjow and gave him a small kiss on the cheek, the former panther gave her smile and hugged her with his remaining arm. Stark just rolled his eyes and then asked Aizen what he needed them for; Aizen looked at Amalthea and asked her to explain the situation to them. Amalthea told them everything and even Stark was growling at what she told them, He then asked when they were going to get them and Aizen said that the sooner they all went the better. So they opened the portal to Black manor, stepped inside to the manor and were greeted at wand point. Amalthea squeaked out a laugh as she waved sheepishly at the rest of her friends, they lowered their wands and swarmed her with hugs causing playful cry, "Save Me!"

Grimmjow and stark just grinned as Aizen laughed at his daughter's plight which effectively brought the attention to him from the adults, Sirius's eyes went wide at seeing him and gave grin as he said, " Well, well, look what Wildheart dragged in! Good to see you, Goldengaze!"

Aizen groaned at seeing the grin on Sirius's face and just shook his head as he said, "Nice to see you're not in the Pound yet, Padfoot."

Remus, Peter and Severus just roared with laughter at the look Sirius got after the comment, Aizen just grinned as he asked if they were ready to move at a moment's notice with a mischievous grin on his face. They looked at him and said yes they were, his grin disappeared as he heard the door being banged on and someone say, "This is the Aurors, Open up!"

Amalthea swore as Aizen quickly told everyone to go through the portal and Gin would be on the other side to greet them, Stark and Grimmjow moved to intercept the Aurors as the people went through when the door suddenly burst open with Dumbledore in the lead. Aizen gently pushed her into Grimmjow's embrace and told the two Arrancar to get out there and take her with them to Los Noches, he then turned to face Dumbledore and gave him an icy stare as he told Dumbledore they knew what he had done to their daughter causing the old coot to step back at the venom in Aizen's voice. Aizen then stepped through the portal and made it close behind him, as it closed Aizen heard Dumbledore swear violently at him and his daughter.

Aizen laughed at being able to pull another prank on the headmaster and decided to make a "small" detour to someone he hadn't talk to in a while; he knew the person would want to know about Amalthea being alive. He soon found himself in a castle surrounded by silver creatures with dark gray markings on them; he politely asked them if he could speak with their leader as he had something important to tell him. One of the creatures… a dusk if he remembered correctly shot off down one of the halls to their leader to inform him of his visitor. He was soon picked up by someone in a black cloak; the man had black hair and an eye patch covering a scar. He and Aizen greeted each other with a friendly hug and Xigbar led him down the hallway as he asked what brought him to Castle Oblivion to see Xehanort, Aizen grinned as he said that it was for Xehanort's ears only at the moment. They entered the meeting room just as the meeting ended and he called out his soul brother's name causing Xehanort to turn and grin at Aizen as he asked what he was doing there. Aizen's eyes turned serious as he smiled and said they needed to talk…

Meanwhile…

Amalthea laughed with her friends at the comedy duo that was Sirius and Gin, they two of them had broken into a yo mamma jokes battle as soon as they saw each other. Grimmjow was laughing pretty hard at some of the jokes while Stark just shook his head, Amalthea then told Gin that she was going to show her friends to their quarters so they could settle in. He paused said he would show the adults to their quarter also. She tugged on Grimmjow's hand and motioned for the teens to follow her.

Fred and George whistled at their rooms as they explored the room happily, they thanked her and decided to crash for the time being. Draco grinned at his room and took a flying leap at the bed, bouncing happily like a little kid. Hermione's eyes went wide as she saw the bookshelves in her room and squealed happily as she ran over to check the books. Neville chuckled in his room as he lay on the bed happily, Blaise grinned as he and Daphne were sharing a room since they had gotten engaged and Luna was her usual self as she entered her room.

Amalthea smiled as she walked down the hall with Grimmjow; suddenly someone came up from behind and covered her eyes and she automatically judo flipped the person into the wall, Grimmjow laughed as he saw who it was and Amalthea blushed as she offer a hand to the Espada…..

Meanwhile…

"What the Hell do you mean she's alive!" echoed through the castle making the Nobodies wonder what their leader was yelling about, Aizen sighed as he pinched his nose and told Xehanort what Amalthea told him about what Dumbledore had done. Xehanort was furious, his baby girl had been alive and used as a weapon! He wanted to rip Dumbledore from limb to limb and feed him to the sharks, Aizen looked at him and told him to calm down and that she was safely at Los Noches. Xehanort sighed as he realized Aizen was right and asked when he could visit and see her. Aizen grinned as he asked if Xehanort was doing anything at the moment since he could take him now to see her. Xehanort grinned and said he wasn't doing anything.

When they walked through the portal, they were greeted by Amalthea tending to one of the Espada who had quite the lump on their head. Aizen looked at the Espada and asked what happened; Amalthea blushed as the Espada told Aizen that Amalthea judo flipped them into a wall when they surprised her. Aizen shook his head and laughed as he said, "Have you learned your lesson…Ulquiorra?"


	19. Chapter 18 Keyblade Wielder Revealed

Amalthea: oh ok thanks, *hangs up phone*

Aizen: Honey who was that?

Amalthea: The joker from batman, he pulled a prank call on us but I turned it around on him!

Gin: That's our girl!

Amalthea: thanks papa!

Ichigo so am I in this chapter?

Amalthea: maybe, maybe not!

Aizen: maybe if you quit asking, you'll get more time in the story

Ichigo: GRRRR!

Amalthea: Kon please do the disclaimer while I stop Fireberry from doing something stupid!

Kon: Amalthea does not own Bleach, Harry Potter, Kingdom Hearts or pokemon. She does not own any song that appears. Please vote in her poll! Also please read and review her stories! Amalthea only owns her cero whip, cero arrows, her and her father's Merdemon/angel hybrid forms and their Animal demon forms as well as their Animagus forms! She needs ideas for her second Keyblade and its abilities!

Ch.18 Keyblade Wielder Revealed

Amalthea apologised to Ulquiorra again as he stood to leave the room, he turned to her and told her that he shouldn't have scared her like that, then stepped close to the young Princess and whispered in her ear, " I would still love to catch up with mine and Grimmjow's mate if she'll still have me…"

Aizen watched as his daughter's eyes went wide and she tackled Ulquiorra in a hug, crying into his chest at the fact he remembered her. Ulquiorra then proceed to scare the shit out of Gin and Aizen by giving the princess a soft warm smile meant for her and gently kissed her lips, she promptly started to kiss him back as Grimmjow shook his head laughing. Xehanort waved his hand in front of Aizen and Gin's face and got nothing, not a single reaction from them. He then called to his little princess who was still kissing her "prince", "Honey I think you broke them!"

Grimmjow grinned as he said, "Ulquiorra just showed emotion for the first time in a long time and they have never seen him do so."

Xehanort raised an eyebrow as the two lovers parted reluctantly from their kiss; Aizen then blinked as he tried to understand what just happened and if hell had just froze over! Gin just blinked in shock at the sight, just then Yammy knocked on the door and called them, telling them that they were late for the meeting. Aizen sighed as he said duty calls and let the room with Gin and Ulquiorra, Xehanort looked at his baby girl and beckoned her over as she realized who he was and proceed to knock him to the ground in a flying tackle hug. He held her tight as she cuddled up to him happily purring, Xehanort smiled as he realized how happy she was to see him. Suddenly they heard a yell from the hallway; Amalthea was off his lap in an instant and opened the door only to be attacked by something black with yellow eyes and sharp claws. Xehanort yelled in fear for his little girl as the heartless tried to take her heart, suddenly as she summoned and swung her Zanpakutou, light surrounded her sword and turned into a key like blade with the hilt made to look like outspread angel wings and the blade itself was a beautiful amethyst coloured steel mixed with flecks of silver. Xehanort stared in shock at the blade and then snapped back to attention as he told her to go find her fathers and help them fight off the creatures, she nodded then asked, "What about you?"

He told her that he would be fine and that the others were more important as well her needing to find the keyhole to seal the creatures away from their world! Amalthea nodded and raced out into the hallway cutting through the creatures with ease, Xehanort growled as he cursed Maleficent's name for doing this. He shifted into his Animagus/ demon cat form as a pure white tiger and leapt into the hall, biting and clawing the heartless as he stupidly forgot his swords at the castle… again.

Amalthea carved a path through the strange creatures until she got to the throne room, they were everywhere in there and the Espada plus her fathers were fighting hard against the small yet deadly creatures. She plunged into the fight and noticed that the creatures were thicker around the podium that her father's throne was on, she made her way to it and found a door with a keyhole in it that the creatures were coming through. She noticed her key like blade start to glow and acting on her gut feeling, raised the blade so it was level with the keyhole. She twirled the blade like a baton into the air and caught it pointing at the door, a beam of purplish white light came from the blade and the next thing she heard was the click of a lock then the door disappeared closing the creatures off form the throne room. The rest of the creatures were soon taken care of by her and the others in the room, Amalthea along with Ulquiorra and Nnoitra slumped against the same pillar and sighed with relief that the battle was over.

Xehanort then came in as his tiger form still ready for battle, He snarled as he looked around then his eyes rested on his daughter and he growled as he saw the boys sitting next to her. She then stood as he came over to her and rubbed behind his ears to calm him down; Xehanort rubbed his head against her stomach and mewled happily at the petting as his instincts calmed down from the battle. Amalthea then hugged him and asked him to return to normal. He transformed back into his human form and asked if anyone had been taken by the creatures by the creatures attacking the chest.

Aizen looked at him and said, "You know what those things are?"

Xehanort sighed as he said, "They're the reason for mine and the others conditions."

Aizen's eyes went wide as Gin asked what he meant by that, Xehanort looked at Amalthea then at Aizen and Gin as he said, "When a heartless is formed by taking someone's metaphysical heart, the part that feels; a nobody is formed. The strongest ones can keep their human forms and soul but lose the ability to feel anything, all they have are the memories of the feelings thus they can seem to feel."

Amalthea gasped as she realized what that meant, Xehanort looked at his daughter with sad eyes as she ran up to him and hugged him tight as she began to cry. He smoothed her hair away from her face as she cried; Aizen and Gin also came and hugged her at the same time. Suddenly a black portal made of darkness opened and Xaldian came out and told Xehanort that Sora had made his way into the castle with Axel's help. Xehanort swore as he let go of his little princess and told her he would see her as soon as he could after the fight, Amalthea had a bad feeling as he moved to the portal and moved to hug him from behind as she began to cry and say, "Please don't go! I have a bad feeling about this! Please Daddy, don't go!"

Xehanort had a tear fall down his cheek as he had the same feeling but he gently removed her arms and pushed her into Ulquiorra's arms and then stepped into the portal and left.

(A/N: Ok I need some Disney, video game and anime worlds that her and the other members of her group will visit before the pokemon world happens! So send them in, three for each category I listed!)


	20. Chapter 19 The heartbroken daughter

Amalthea: ok, here are the worlds that I have already chosen for the story!

Beauty and the beast

Port Royal (Mainly because I want put the group in pirate outfits! XD)

The Aristocats (Kitty Aizen and Gin!)

Dragonquest 8

Dot hack sign

Pridelands (Need suggestion for forms)

Inuyasha (different types of demons)

Ranma ½

Zelda Twilight princess

Alantica (So want suggestions for the people who are not merdemons)

Shugo Chara

Halloween town

Aladdin

Hercules

Sly cooper (I need form suggestions!)

Spirit stallion of the cinmmron

Aizen: that's a lot of worlds!

Amalthea: Yep! I need some transformation worlds though!

Gin: This should be good!

Amalthea: yep! And here's the group that will travel with her! The rest will be automatically sent to the pokemon world!

Ichigo

Aizen

Gin

Rukia

Renji

Grimmjow

Ulquiorra

Urahara

Orihime

Chad

Aizen: So do we get to know the pokemon we turn into?

Amalthea: no not yet!

Aizen: dang!

Amalthea: Kon please do the disclaimer!

Kon: Amalthea does not own Bleach, Harry Potter, Kingdom Hearts or pokemon. She does not own any song that appears. Please vote in her poll! Also please read and review her stories! Amalthea only owns her cero whip, cero arrows, her and her father's Merdemon/angel hybrid forms and their Animal demon forms as well as their Animagus forms! She needs ideas for her second Keyblade and its abilities!

Ch. 19 The heartbroken daughter

Five days… five days since her one father had left her to go fight a boy and his friends; he had yet to return to her and the others. Somehow she knew, knew he wasn't coming back unless she looked for him. Grimmjow and Ulquiorra tried their best to help her past the sorrow but nothing really worked, Aizen and Gin watched helpless as their little girl pined for Xehanort for days on end. Her adopted family also tried to get her out of the depression but she would just smile sadly at their antics to cheer her up and then sigh sadly.

Grimmjow sighed as he walked into the throne room at Aizen's request and noticed that Orihime was standing at the base of the throne's podium, Aizen smiled as he asked Orihime to heal Grimmjow's arm to demonstrate her abilities. Just as she was about to heal his arm, they heard a catlike screech, "PADFOOT, YOU ASS!"

Aizen blinked in amusement as he realized what Sirius must have done to his daughter to screech like that, he asked Stark to go see what had happened and to ask them to keep it down. Orihime actually looked thoughtful; almost like she knew his daughter's voice... wait didn't his daughter say that her third dominant mate was named… OMG… Ichigo! Aizen looked at Orihime and she smiled and nodded at what he seemed to ask with his eyes, he now had a reason to panic as his daughter defiantly had inherited her mother's famous temper and could easily kick his behind if she found out he did try to hurt her mate when he left the soul society. He groaned softly as he imagined her reaction to what he had to tell her.

Aizen then had an idea that would benefit him and his daughter and possibly Orihime, he then asked Ulquiorra to take Orihime to see his daughter and leave Orihime with her at the moment. Ulquiorra nodded and asked Orihime to follow him to the princess's room. Aizen as soon as Orihime let said out loud, "I'm screwed!"

This caused all the Espada who knew Amalthea to howl in laughter at his words as he buried his face in his hands.

Meanwhile…

Ulquiorra led Orihime down the hall and stopped in front of Amalthea's door and knocked before opening the door only get hit with a transformation spell, the new Arabian horse snorted in surprise as he looked at himself in shock. Amalthea then hit Sirius across the head and then walked over to her mate, not noticing Orihime there; Ulquiorra blushed under his new coat of white and shook his black mane as she stroked him softly as she said "I hope you know the counter spell Sirius!"

Sirius grinned sheepishly and said no but that Moony probably would know it from all the times they used it in school. Amalthea sighed then noticed Orihime standing there looking amused, she yelped with joy and promptly dragged her into the room with Ulquiorra close behind on his hooves. The poor man er horse was sliding on the tile as he walked and trying hard to get used to being on all fours, Amalthea asked Orihime to sit down while she helped Ulquiorra out. The redhead complied and chuckled as she watched her friend cast a spell that allowed him to walk on the tile normally, he gently walked to his mate as she sat on the floor and laid down with his head in her lap. Amalthea then asked as she stroked Ulquiorra's head, what had happened before she was brought to Los Noches and how everyone who knew her was doing in the human world. Orihime laughed as she told her about Chad, Tatsuki and Uryuu and how they were doing, she then told her that Ichigo had become depressed after she was "Kidnapped" and was intent on getting her back. Amalthea and Orihime looked at each other as they howled in laughter, then Amalthea asked, "No seriously, how's he handling the news?"

Orihime gave her a shit-eating grin and said, "He fainted like a pansy at the news!"

Amalthea and Ulquiorra looked at her in amusement as Amalthea said, "HE WHAT!"

Orihime laughed as she told them it was true and that Urahara got it on tape, Amalthea grinned as she told Orihime that she wanted a copy of it! Just then Remus walked in and stopped and stared at Ulquiorra as he said, "Damn, Sirius wasn't kidding when he said he goofed!"

The white stallion stood as he made his way over to the werewolf and looked at him questioningly and then at his body. Remus sighed as he told Ulquiorra that it has been a while since he used the counter spell and would need to look it up before he could return to normal. Ulquiorra stared at him in shock as he realized he was stuck for now until the counter spell could be found, Amalthea saw the look on his face and told him that it wasn't that bad and that he could have turned into a rabbit which caused the stallion to shudder at that revelation. She smiled as Remus told the two girls he was going to find the cure to the spell; Ulquiorra made his way back to Amalthea and laid his head back down in her lap with a heavy sigh. She smiled and hugged him as Orihime watched with curiosity and asked what their relationship was with each other. She told Orihime that Ulquiorra and Grimmjow were her first and second dominant mates and that Ichigo was her third.

Just then Gin and Aizen came in and stopped short at seeing a horse cuddled up to their daughter, Aizen was the first to notice the tear tracks on the horse face and realized what must have happened, he asked "Padfoot?"

Amalthea nodded as she accepted a hug and kiss from her dads happily as Orihime giggled.


	21. Chapter 20 The so called rescue!

Amalthea: Oh dear, poor Ulqui!

Aizen: Is he going to be returned to normal?

Gin: Well if he doesn't, we can just use him as a riding horse for you, Amalthea!

*_Ulquiorra charges at him_* Neigh! (Not funny)

Gin: It was a joke!

Amalthea: If he wasn't my mate and a human being, sorta, then I would love to ride him as a horse!

Ulquiorra: N…n…neigh? *_Blushes badly_*

Amalthea: Not like that… just yet!

*_Ulquiorra stares in shock_* Whinny, Snort! (Wait, what?)

Amalthea: Nothing… Kon Please do the disclaimer!

Kon: Amalthea does not own Bleach, Harry Potter, Kingdom Hearts or pokemon. She does not own any song that appears. Please vote in her poll! Also please read and review her stories! Amalthea only owns her cero whip, cero arrows, her and her father's Merdemon/angel hybrid forms and their Animal demon forms as well as their Animagus forms! **She needs ideas for her second Keyblade and its abilities.**

Ch.20 The so called rescue!

Ulquiorra flexed his hand as he walked down the hall with Orihime so they could make it look like she was an actual prisoner; the room he showed her into was a smaller room with a couch and dining set in it. She noticed what he was doing and giggled as he had just been returned to human form about an hour ago. He gave her a small smile as they had gotten to know each other by being with his mate most of the time. She grinned back as she stepped into the room and told him she would be fine so he could head to the meeting, he nodded and turned to leave as she said, "I hope Ichigo doesn't do anything rash."

He snorted then blushed as he remembered he was no longer a horse, Orihime had a giggle fit as he closed the door behind him in embarrassment and walked to the meeting. Once at the meeting, Ulquiorra nodded to the others and sat down as they waited for Aizen and Gin, looking around he noticed that Szayel was not there yet and wonder where he was. Just then gin came in and headed for Grimmjow and Ulquiorra, asking them to come with him for a second. They looked at each other and stood to follow him, Gin lead them into Aizen, Gin and Amalthea's quarters and asked if they had noticed anything wrong with Amalthea the last few days. Ulquiorra and Grimmjow shook their heads no and asked what was wrong with their mate; Gin turned them with a worried frown and told them that someone had feed her a botched love potion that was now acting as food poisoning would, he told them that it had been in her system for a while now and was now acting up. Grimmjow growled as Ulquiorra's features became like stone at the news.

Szayel held his little sister's hair back with Aizen as Amalthea hurled into the toilet for the 10th time that hour, her face was extremely pale as her body felt hot to the touch and her body shook as if she was freezing. Aizen looked worried as his baby girl got sick once again into the toilet, he gently rubbed her back as he cursed the old headmaster for doing this to his baby girl. Gin walked in with her mates and became worried as he saw her still at the porcelain throne, leaning her head on Aizen's shoulder as she shook with the fever in her body. Grimmjow walked over and gently took his mate after asking for permission with his eyes and held her against his chest with both arms, she sighed in relief as he held her and Ulquiorra joined in the cuddling as Grimmjow passed her to him. She suddenly felt sick again when Tōsen walked in and she promptly threw herself at the toilet as she became even more violently ill, Grimmjow and Ulquiorra quickly pulled her hair back and rubbed her back soothingly as she threw up again.

Ulquiorra then asked what kind of love potion would make her spit up blood into the toilet, Aizen looked at him and told that no love potion would do that until he looked where Ulquiorra pointed. There were wads of coagulated blood in the toilet along with a sickly greenish black liquid, Amalthea whimpered at how cold she felt and how shaky she was. Aizen paled at the sight as he whispered, "Basilisk Venom!"

Amalthea looked up at him as her eyes swam inside her head and whispered, "But I'm immune to it…"

Aizen and Gin's eyes went wide and were about to say something when Tōsen came in again after they gently pushed him out and told them that a group of shingami were making their way to the palace to rescue Orihime. Aizen cursed the timing and asked Szayel to tend to his daughter in the infirmary and to treat the poison the best he could. Aizen then stood as he looked at his daughter with a worried glance and walked out the door with Gin to greet their guests.

Szayel picked up the young girl and told her mates that he would look after her safely and that they better come back safely to her. Grimmjow nodded and left with Ulquiorra, going to their positions.

(A/N: The battles go the same except they don't die except Yammy.)

Few hours later…

Aizen sighed in relief as the last of his Espada was put into the infirmary for healing. He walked to his daughter's side as she slept in the private infirmary bed she had been placed in. He remembered doing research on basilisks when he had been posted at Hogwarts as a student with Gin, Urahara and Kenpachi, where they met her mother and … Xehanort. He remembered that the only way to get immune to basilisk venom thus immunity for all snake venom was to be bitten, he questioned where and how his little princess was bitten by one of the rarest magical snakes in the human world. Just then he noticed her stirring and called Gin over, hoping that they could now get some answers.


	22. Chapter 21 the Truth comes out

Amalthea: Uh oh!

Aizen: what?

Amalthea: Sirius just pranked papa gin… you know what that means!

Aizen: OH SHIT!

Amalthea: Yep it's prank war season!

Aizen: Crap and who's the target?

Amalthea: I'm afraid I'm looking at him!

Aizen: Can I go hide now?

Amalthea: go for it daddy! Kon please do the disclaimer!

Kon: Amalthea does not own Bleach, Harry Potter, Kingdom Hearts or pokemon. She does not own any song that appears. Please vote in her poll! Also please read and review her stories! Amalthea only owns her cero whip, cero arrows, her and her father's Merdemon/angel hybrid forms and their Animal demon forms as well as their Animagus forms! She needs ideas for her second Keyblade and its abilities.

Ch.21

Amalthea woke up to see her fathers' faces hovering above her with relief, she felt one of them smooth her hair back comfortingly as Kisuke and Kenpachi came in with worried looks. They had been contacted by Aizen just after Ichigo and the others had arrived home with Orihime and had left the shop. Kisuke hurried over and asked Aizen, " How is she?"

Amalthea just gave a tired giggle while Gin held her hand, Gin noticed the scar on her arms as he looked down. Amalthea noticed his gaze and quickly tried to pull the sleeve of her nightgown down to cover it, Aizen and the others noticed and asked her where she got it from although Aizen had his suspicions about it. Amalthea gulped as she told them that she hadn't been completely truthful about her years at Hogwarts with them, Her fathers listened in horror and anger at how her school years had really gone. Aizen then noticed that she never told them much about her second year or fourth year and asked her to tell them more about those years, Amalthea stiffened and tried to change the subject but her fathers would not have it. She reluctantly gave in and told them everything about those years and about the nightmares she had because of it. If her fathers were angry before, they were pissed beyond belief at what Dumbledore had let their daughter go through and suffered because of him. Amalthea broke down crying in Gin's arms as her fathers tried to calm down so they wouldn't scare her with showing their anger. She sniffled as she cuddled close to Gin as he held her in his arms, Aizen and the others shifted so they were closer to their daughter to comfort her as she cried her pain that gathered over her years at school.

Aizen then asked something that was bothering him, "Honey, how big was the Basilisk that you slayed?"

Amalthea gulped and told him, "It was about maybe 80 feet in length and I slayed it by stabbing it through the mouth but its fang pierced my arm as I did that."

Gin and Aizen paled as Kisuke and Kenpachi asked why that was important and Aizen told them that Amalthea should have been dead within seconds after being bitten if it wasn't for the Phoenix that saved her by crying into her wound. Kisuke swore violently at that as Kenpachi paled, Amalthea then told them that her story wasn't over yet and proceed to tell them about the Horcuxes that Voldemort had made and she had to destroy all 7 and how one had been in her lightning bolt scar. Aizen's eyes began to glow gold as his anger showed and he excused himself so he could vent safely without terrifying his daughter with his temper. Gin hugged her tight as the spiritual power washed over them as Aizen proceeded to destroy the nearby training ground in his anger at Dumbledore, Amalthea whimpered in fear at the power and cuddled closer to Gin as he held her comfortingly.

Aizen was breathing heavy when Kisuke walked to him and asked him to calm the hell down because his spiritual power was scaring the hell out of their daughter right now. He smiled sadly and told Aizen they were all pissed but they need to be the calming presence for their daughter right now, Aizen looked at him and agreed as he looked around sheepishly at the destruction that he had caused.


	23. Chapter 22 the search begins!

Amalthea: Ok this chapter is the one everyone has been waiting for!

Aizen: we find out what happened to Xehanort

Gin: And the Heartless Return!

Ichigo: So grab that popcorn,

Grimmjow: Grab a comfy seat,

Ulquiorra: and enjoy the story!

Amalthea: Kon Do the disclaimer please!

Kon: Amalthea does not own Bleach, Harry Potter, Kingdom Hearts or pokemon. She does not own any song that appears. Please vote in her poll! Also please read and review her stories! Amalthea only owns her cero whip, cero arrows, her and her father's Merdemon/angel hybrid forms and their Animal demon forms as well as their Animagus forms! _**She needs ideas for her second Keyblade and its abilities!**_

Here's a list of the worlds!

Radiant Garden

Beauty and the beast

Port Royal (Mainly because I want put the group in pirate outfits! XD)

The Aristocats (Kitty Aizen and Gin!)

Dragonquest 8

Dot hack sign

Pridelands (Need suggestion for forms)

Inuyasha (different types of demons)

Ranma ½

Zelda Twilight princess

Alantica (So need suggestions for the people who are not merdemons)

Shugo Chara

Halloween town

Aladdin

Hercules

Sly cooper (I need form suggestions!)

Spirit stallion of the cinmmron

Twilight Town

And here are the people traveling with Amalthea:

Ichigo

Aizen

Gin

Urahara

Rukia

Renji

Grimmjow

Ulquiorra

Orihime

Chad

Byakuya

Momo  
Toushiro

Ch.22 The search begins!

Three weeks had passed after Aizen made peace with Soul society for his daughter's sake. She was now going to school with the rest of the marauders court at Karakura high, Grimmjow and Ulquiorra were going too as her guards for her. Ichigo reaction had been hilarious when he found out who the other two of her mates were, she had laughed so hard when he passed out from the news that he had to share her with Grimmjow and Ulquiorra. Grimmjow had then grabbed a sharpie and drew on Ichigo's face, making even Ulquiorra chuckle.

They had just finished school and were head to a nearby café to get something to eat when Amalthea noticed something move towards them from the corner of her eye; it suddenly lunged at someone nearby and took their heart out with its claws as the person it attacked became a heartless! Amalthea wasted no time in calling out her Keyblade as she summoned he zanpakutou, "Soar upon the winds of the heart! Angelic Dream, Release!" (A/N: _**this this not her zanpakutou's shikai! The Keyblade resides in her sword when it sleeps until she needs it!**_)

She lashed at the creatures as she yelled for everyone to get away from the café; Ichigo summoned his sword and leapt into battle with her as did the others. Byakuya who was visiting stared at the small black creature that stared at him… it then leapt at him snarling as he brought his sword up to protect himself, Rukia slashed at the creature and yelled to the others, " We have to get out in the open!"

Amalthea yelled back, "No that's suicide with the heartless! We have to get to Los Noches and reseal the Keyhole or our world is lost to them!"

Everyone looked at her and seeing the look on her face, knew she was serious! Grimmjow opened the portal to los Noches just the Marauder's court protected Amalthea from a sneak attack and were turned into beautiful gems that Amalthea quickly gathered and ran with the rest into the portal, They came out in the entrance hall and Amalthea told them to go help out the others as she searched for her fathers and find out how the Keyhole was unsealed. She ran to the throne room only to be meet half way by the heartless in swarms attacking her fathers, She dove into the fray and proceeded to beat the heartless back form them as she realized that their world was a lost cause. She prayed that Ichigo was safe as he had gone to help his family against the heartless. Aizen and the others including the Espada had already regrouped and were waiting for her as she ran up to them when a portal like the one that Xehanort had gone through opened up underneath them, causing them to fall into it.

Amalthea woke up with a headache as she felt disoriented about where she was, Aizen quickly helped her sit up as she shook loose the cobwebs and looked around. Ichigo, Orihime, Chad, Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, Renji, Rukia, Momo, Byakuya, Toushiro, Kisuke and Gin were all awake and looking at her with concern as she asked if everyone was all right. They all told her that they were fine but they didn't know where they were at the moment or where the others were. She suggested that they split in teams of three and explore the area and the others agreed to the idea.

Ichigo paired up with chad and Orihime, Rukia paired up with Momo and Renji while Aizen, Gin and Kisuke paired up and Ulquiorra paired up with Grimmjow and Byakuya while Amalthea and Toushiro paired up. They decided that they would meet back in three hours in the same spot they woke up in and compare notes.

Amalthea walked alongside Toushiro as they looked around, they had entered what seems to be a market place with people walking and talking all around them. Toushiro watched as Amalthea charm her way into a group that was talking and introduced herself to the group. She told them that her and her companions were new to the place and asked about the town… Her face was shocked as she heard where they were and gained an excited gleam to her eyes by the time they had to meet the others. Toushiro knew that if he wanted to talk to her about something that had been bothering him, now was the time to do it.

He led her to an alley way after she heard he needed to talk to her about something, she turned to him and asked what it was he wanted to talk about, he lost his composure as he stammered that he had feelings for someone who was already taken and didn't know what to do about it. Amalthea tried to look into his teal eyes only for him to avoid her eyes, she then realized why and smiled as she placed her hand on his cheek and told him that she had a similar problem when she was raised by Ulquiorra and Grimmjow when she realized she had fallen for both of them and didn't know how to tell them. She then leaned in and gently brushed her lips against his as she told him that she was still looking for her other three mates. Toushiro shivered as she whispered in his ear that She had just found one of them, he gently pulled her down and kissed her softly as she purred in delight at finding her fourth mate.

She then told him that they had to get back to the others and report, he sighed and nodded as they continued on their way back to the others.

(A/N: _**Ok Vote Time, should Aqua be included in the story if so, would you want her as the other half of Lily's Soul that was separated and took on a body of her own? If so Aqua will gain Lily's memories and powers! So please vote!**_)


	24. Chapter 23 Radiant GardenHollow Bastion

Amalthea: Look out, Hot stuff coming through!

Toushiro: Very funny, ice kitten!

*Grimmjow walks in the headphones and is singing Sexy Back* I'm bringing Sexy Back and the girls don't how to act...

Amalthea: Ok who let Grimmjow listen to that?

Ichigo: Hey, has any one seen my iPod?

Toushiro: Grimmjow has it and he's listening to Sexy Back on it.

Ichigo: Wait what? I thought I took that song off there!

Amalthea: guess there must have been a double of the song on there then.

Ichigo: So… Blackmail him then?

Amalthea and Toushiro: Hell yes!

Amalthea: Kon Please do the disclaimer!

Kon: Amalthea does not own Bleach, Harry Potter, Kingdom Hearts or pokemon. She does not own any song that appears. Please vote in her poll! Also please read and review her stories! Amalthea only owns her cero whip, cero arrows, her and her father's Merdemon/angel hybrid forms and their Animal demon forms as well as their Animagus forms! She needs ideas for her second Keyblade and its abilities!

Also Check the story called Moon Goddess by Nidaime Otokage - Yoko no Oto!

Here's a list of the worlds!

Radiant Garden

Beauty and the beast

Port Royal (Mainly because I want put the group in pirate outfits! XD)

The Aristocats (Kitty Aizen and Gin!)

Dragonquest 8

Dot hack sign

Pridelands (Need suggestion for forms)

Inuyasha (different types of demons)

Ranma ½

Zelda Twilight princess

Alantica (So need suggestions for the people who are not merdemons)

Shugo Chara

Halloween town

Aladdin

Hercules

Sly cooper (I need form suggestions!)

Spirit stallion of the cinmmron

Twilight Town

And here are the people traveling with Amalthea:

Ichigo

Aizen

Gin

Urahara

Rukia

Renji

Grimmjow

Ulquiorra

Orihime

Chad

Byakuya

Momo

Toushiro

Ch.23 Radiant Garden/ Hollow Bastion

Amalthea and Toushiro showed up at the place where they had to meet the others while holding hands. Grimmjow, Ulquiorra and Byakuya were already there, talking about what they had found out. Amalthea and Toushiro joined them and told them what they had found out just as they others came, "It seems we landed in a place called hollow bastion but it used to be called Radiant Garden."

Aizen stiffened at that as he said "Then that means…. We're in the place where it all started with the heartless and Xehanort!"

Amalthea nodded as she tried her best not let the tears come as she told them about what the group had told her about what happened to her father, " daddy Xeha was defeated by a young boy named Sora and his companions Donald and Goofy."

Aizen thought about it and then asked if the boy lived here so they could get info from him about what Xehanort had been doing. Amalthea shook her head and told them that the kid lived in a world called Destiny Islands. She also told them that she managed to get word of a man who built gummy ships; she told them that they need one to travel to the different worlds in their search for the others. Aizen then voiced a concern about the whole thing, "If we need the ship that bad, how are we going to pay for it?"

Amalthea sighed and told him to think about it as she pointed to a bulletin board, Aizen looked at the board and realized what she was saying and laughed, Byakuya also got the idea and had to admit that the idea was a good one. Ichigo went the board and a grin broke out on his face as he told them he called the dancing for entertaining the crowds with Amalthea, Amalthea snickered as she told them she and Toushiro had already scored a job with the Item Supply store together and that Ichigo was out of luck for dancing with her.

Aizen looked at the board and found a job asking for someone who was skilled in hand to hand combat to help with a demonstration for their students and he decide to take that one while gin took one for entertain some kids. The rest of them choose a job and then hurried to get it done so they could pool the money together. 6 hours later, they all met up at the board and piled the large amount of munny together and counted. Amalthea whistled as she finished adding up the total, "123,800 munny we earned!"

Aizen yawned as he thought of something they hadn't thought of, "Where are we going to sleep tonight?"

Amalthea grinned as she told them that the same group that she had talked to had offered their headquarters for them to spend the night, Aizen looked at her and said "you know them don't you?"

Amalthea chuckled as she told him that it was more like they remembered her from when Xehanort had brought her to work so she could play with Kari. Aizen blinked and asked who they were, Amalthea grinned as she told them their names "Leon, Areis, Tifa, Yuffie, Cloud, Sephiroth and Cid are their names."Aizen chuckled as she led them to the headquarters and they were greeted at the door by an old gentlemen dressed in simple blue robes and wizard's hat that ushered them in as they saw heartless coming towards them, Amalthea was about to summon her Keyblade when she suddenly felt faint and passed out just as Aizen caught her.

(A/N: **_Ok Vote Time, should Aqua be included in the story if so, would you want her as the other half of Lily's Soul that was separated and took on a body of her own? If so Aqua will gain Lily's memories and powers! So please vote!_**)


	25. Chapter 24 A New World

Amalthea: Oh my!

Byakuya: what happened?

Amalthea: Ahh, that depends on the readers!

Ichigo: so basically it's a secret right now?

Amalthea: Yep! Oh by the way so far it's one vote no for Aqua in the story and 2 yes to her in the story! So vote because you only have one more chapter to vote!

Aizen: Vote please, people!

Amalthea: Kon please do the disclaimer!

Kon: Amalthea does not own Bleach, Harry Potter, Kingdom Hearts or pokemon. She does not own any song that appears. Please vote in her poll! Also please read and review her stories! Amalthea only owns her cero whip, cero arrows, her and her father's Merdemon/angel hybrid forms and their Animal demon forms as well as their Animagus forms! She needs ideas for her second Keyblade and its abilities!

Here's a list of the worlds!

Radiant Garden

Beauty and the beast

Port Royal (Mainly because I want put the group in pirate outfits! XD)

The Aristocats (Kitty Aizen and Gin!)

Dragonquest 8

Dot hack sign

Pridelands (Need suggestion for forms)

Inuyasha (different types of demons)

Ranma ½

Zelda Twilight princess

Alantica (So need suggestions for the people who are not merdemons)

Shugo Chara

Halloween town

Aladdin

Hercules

Sly cooper (I need form suggestions!)

Spirit stallion of the cinmmron

Twilight Town

And here are the people traveling with Amalthea:

Ichigo

Aizen

Gin

Urahara

Rukia

Renji

Grimmjow

Ulquiorra

Orihime

Chad

Byakuya

Momo

Toushiro

(A/N: Ok Vote Time, should Aqua be included in the story if so, would you want her as the other half of Lily's Soul that was separated and took on a body of her own? If so Aqua will gain Lily's memories and powers! So please vote!)

Ch.24 A new world!

Amalthea woke from her faint inside the house they were staying for the night as she laid on a soft futon; her head was pounding as she moaned in pain while she sat up. Aizen hurried over to her side and asked if she was alright as Toushiro, Ulquiorra, Ichigo and Grimmjow came over and hugged her as a group, she nodded and asked if anyone got the number of the bus that hit her. Grimmjow laughed while the others snickered at her comment. She smiled sheepishly as Aizen just shook his head. The man who had ushered them into the house came over and told her that she had scared them when she fainted like that. She looked at him and asked who he was; he looked embarrassed and introduced himself as Merlin the wizard.

Just then Leon walked in and gave her a small smile as he asked how she was feeling; Amalthea gave an annoyed sigh and told she was fine. Cid then came in and told them their ship was ready for them to use at no cost. Amalthea looked at him and asked what he wanted in return, Cid just grinned and said, "All I want is for you to tell me how that puppy flies for you!"

Amalthea stared and then asked, "You tricked it out, didn't you?"

Cid grinned and told her only the best for his adoptive niece to get her where she needed to go. Amalthea sighed in amusement as Ichigo and Leon compared whose sword was bigger in size while Cid told the others what he had placed in the ship. He then led them to the hanger and introduced them to the ship, "Here's the S.S Lilly!"

Amalthea smiled and thanked him as the others entered to the ship, Cid just ruffled her hair and told her that the ship was all hers and to take good care of it. She smiled and told them they would be back and for them to stay safe. She then headed on board and sat in the pilot seat as she started the engine.

Two hours later….

Amalthea was about ready to snap as Ichigo and Renji said I'm bored for the 60th time that hour when they saw out the window a new world! They decide to land there and see if they could find anything out about Xehanort.

(A/N: Ok people, you get to choose a world from the list! The first one to… let's say, four votes wins!)


	26. Chapter 25 This is Halloween!

*_Amalthea walks out on stage humming this is Halloween_*

Ichigo: We have our hint people, for the next world we landed on in the last chappie!

Aizen but what are we going to wear?

Ichigo: don't know!

Aizen: Lot of help you are!

Amalthea: No fighting!

Aizen and Ichigo: We're not fighting!

Amalthea: Kon, Please do the disclaimer!

Kon: Amalthea does not own Bleach, Harry Potter, Kingdom Hearts or pokemon. She does not own any song that appears. Please vote in her poll! Also please read and review her stories! Amalthea only owns her cero whip, cero arrows, her and her father's Merdemon/angel hybrid forms and their Animal demon forms as well as their Animagus forms! She needs ideas for her second Keyblade and its abilities!

Here's a list of the worlds!

Radiant Garden

Beauty and the beast

Port Royal (Mainly because I want put the group in pirate outfits! XD)

The Aristocats (Kitty Aizen and Gin!)

Dragonquest 8

Dot hack sign

Pridelands (Need suggestion for forms)

Inuyasha (different types of demons)

Ranma ½

Zelda Twilight princess

Alantica (So need suggestions for the people who are not merdemons)

Shugo Chara

Halloween town

Aladdin

Hercules

Sly cooper (I need form suggestions!)

Spirit stallion of the cinmmron

Twilight Town

And here are the people traveling with Amalthea:

Ichigo

Aizen

Gin

Urahara

Rukia

Renji

Grimmjow

Ulquiorra

Orihime

Chad

Byakuya

Momo

Toushiro

(A/N: Ok Vote Time, should Aqua be included in the story if so, would you want her as the other half of Lily's Soul that was separated and took on a body of her own? If so Aqua will gain Lily's memories and powers! So please vote! So far it is 1 no and three yes!)

Ch.25 This Is Halloween!

Amalthea looked at herself in amazement as her clothes and appearance changed as did the other members of the group. She flexed her clawed hand as she tried to balance on her Kitsune like legs; her ears swivelled as Aizen as a werecougar walked up in nothing but torn jeans, Gin trotted beside him on all four as a sliver ghost fox. Aizen asked her if she knew where they were and she shook her head as she looked at the others in amusement, their forms were the following:

Byakuya: Black cat demon, dress in Gray leather pants and blood red poet's shirt

Rukia: Witch in Purple dress with black corset and boots and a broom

Momo: gothic pixie, Midnight blue dress with dark gray corset and the dress skirt is torn as with her bat like pixie wings

Grimmjow: His released form with his eyes glowing eerily

Ulquiorra: His final released state.

Renji: Naga, his body is cover in cherry red and black scales with his lower half that of a rattlesnake

Toushiro: Pure white dragon demon wearing ice blue Hakamas and vest, he is now about 6 "1" (the height will stay since he technically grew to the age of Amalthea)

Kisuke: anthro Nightmare stallion

Chad: Zombie, normal clothes that are torn and ripped

Orihime: Fallen Angel, gray wings while wearing a ruby red dress with an orange sash, and black sandals.

Ichigo: Vampire, Black leather pants with a white wife beater and black mid waist trench coat with gold trim. (Think yami yugi's coat)

Amalthea: fox demon, her clothes are like Tifa's only in emerald and silver.

Amalthea grinned at them as they started to walk to the town that they saw in the distance when a skeleton came running into Amalthea as she heard him say, "I'm late! Late for a very important date with Sally!"

Amalthea and the skeleton crashed to the ground as they collided and quickly apologized to each other as he helped her up. He then excused himself and hurried to the town, where they could see a young girl waiting for him. Amalthea shrugged as they continued to the town, they entered only to see heartless starting to swarm the couple and kidnap the girl! Amalthea summoned her Keyblade and lunged into battle to help them; Jack the skeleton fired a bunch of magic in to the group and also lunged into the battle with the members of Amalthea's group helping them out. The battle soon ended but the girl had been taken by three kids riding in … a bathtub?

Amalthea mentioned that to Jack and he told her that the kids were Lock, Shock and Barrel and they must have taken Sally to their hideout. Amalthea nodded as she suggested a trade of information in exchange for helping him rescue his girlfriend, Jack agreed and asked what they wanted to know as the large group headed to save Sally. Amalthea asked him what he knew about a man called Xehanort and if he had heard where he currently was. Jack looked at her as he told her that the best person to ask was his friend Sora who had to fight Xehanort for some reason and his organization too. Amalthea sighed as she asked if there was any way she could get a hold of the boy that he knew of and Jack told her that Sora tend to show up at the right time to save the day for people in need of help.

She sighed as Jack asked what her connection was to Sora and Xehanort. Amalthea smiled and told him that it was family business between her and Xehanort; Jack nodded and told her he wouldn't pry then he stopped as he looked just to the left and said they had arrived at the kids' hideout.

Amalthea followed his gaze and just stared, the entire thing was covered in burlap with pitch black jewels that seem to be drawing energy form the surrounding area. Suddenly a voice came from nowhere and said, "Well, well Jack, are we ready to die!"

Jack looked around and saw someone he thought had die twice, "Oogie-Boogie!"

The named villain had the group laughing as Amalthea choked out in her laughter, "We have to fight a burlap SACK! This is going to be easy!"

The burlap sack creature growled and ordered the heartless to attack as he held up Sally above his head and ran off. Amalthea, Ichigo and Jack looked at each other and ran after the idiot burlap sack man while the others handled the heartless. The three soon caught up to him and rescued Sally, Amalthea then gave an evil grin as she summoned a large ball of fire and asked Jack if he minded that she makes so the burlap idiot could not return. The burlap man then said something that set her off by making her pound the crap out of the guy with her fists surrounded by fire, Ichigo and Jack sweatdrop as Oogie-Boogie cried out like a baby for mercy. Ichigo then turned to Jack and said, "That's why you never piss off a girl!"

4 hours later…

They had said good bye to their new friends and headed back on to the ship, Amalthea and the others agreed that it was a lot of fun in Halloween town when they caught Byakuya humming "This is Halloween" to himself. Everyone laughed and rested as they continued their search.


	27. Chapter 26 the Land of Hyrule!

Amalthea: Now song dedicated to Friday! Mainly because my sister got me addicted to this song! Daddy Aizen, papa Gin, Daddy Kenny, daddy Kisuke and Daddy Xehanort hit it!

All five: _**There's a stranger in my bed,**_

_**There's a pounding my head**_

_**Glitter all over the room**_

_**Pink flamingos in the pool**_

_**I smell like a minibar**_

_**DJ's passed out in the yard**_

_**Barbie's on the barbeque**_

_**There's a hickie or a bruise**_

_**Pictures of last night**_

_**Ended up online**_

_**I'm screwed**_

_**Oh well**_

_**It's a black top blur**_

_**But I'm pretty sure it ruled**_

_**Last Friday night**_

_**Yeah we danced on tabletops**_

_**And we took too many shots**_

_**Think we kissed but I forgot**_

_**Last Friday night**_

_**Yeah we maxed our credit cards**_

_**And got kicked out of the bar**_

_**So we hit the boulevard**_

_**Last Friday night**_

_**We went streaking in the park**_

_**Skinny dipping in the dark**_

_**Then had a ménage a trois**_

_**Last Friday night**_

_**Yeah I think we broke the law**_

_**Always say we're gonna stop-op**_

_**Whoa-oh-oah**_

_**This Friday night**_

_**Do it all again**_

_**This Friday night**_

_**Do it all again**_

_**Trying to connect the dots**_

_**Don't know what to tell my boss**_

_**Think the city towed my car**_

_**Chandelier is on the floor**_

_**With my favourite party dress**_

_**Warrants out for my arrest**_

_**Think I need a ginger ale**_

_**That was such an epic fail**_

_**Pictures of last night**_

_**Ended up online**_

_**I'm screwed**_

_**Oh well**_

_**It's a blacked out blur**_

_**But I'm pretty sure it ruled**_

_**Damn**_

_**Last Friday night**_

_**Yeah we danced on table tops**_

_**And we took too many shots**_

_**Think we kissed but I forgot**_

_**Last Friday night**_

_**Yeah we maxed our credits card**_

_**And got kicked out of the bars**_

_**So we hit the boulevards**_

_**Last Friday night**_

_**We went streaking in the park**_

_**Skinny dipping in the dark**_

_**Then had a ménage a trois**_

_**Yeah I think we broke the law**_

_**Always say we're gonna stop-op**_

_**Oh whoa oh**_

_**This Friday night**_

_**Do it all again**_

_**Do it all again**_

_**This Friday night**_

_**Do it all again**_

_**Do it all again**_

_**This Friday night**_

_**T.G.I.F.**_

_**T.G.I.F.**_

_**T.G.I.F.**_

_**T.G.I.F.**_

_**T.G.I.F.**_

_**T.G.I.F.**_

_**Last Friday night**_

_**Yeah we danced on table tops**_

_**And we took too many shots**_

_**Think we kissed but I forgot**_

_**Last Friday night**_

_**Yeah we maxed our credit cards**_

_**And got kicked out of the bar**_

_**So we hit the boulevard**_

_**Last Friday night**_

_**We went streaking in the park**_

_**Skinny dipping**_ _**in the dark**_

_**Then had a ménage a trois**_

_**Last Friday night**_

_**Yeah I think we broke the law**_

_**Always say we're gonna stop**_

_**Oh-whoa-oh**_

_**This Friday night**_

_**Do it all again**_

*All five bow* Thank you for listening!

Amalthea: Kon please do the disclaimer!

Kon: Amalthea does not own Bleach, Harry Potter, Kingdom Hearts or pokemon. She does not own any song that appears. Please vote in her poll! Also please read and review her stories! Amalthea only owns her cero whip, cero arrows, her and her father's Merdemon/angel hybrid forms and their Animal demon forms as well as their Animagus forms! She needs ideas for her second Keyblade and its abilities!

Here's a list of the worlds!

Radiant Garden

Beauty and the beast

Port Royal (Mainly because I want put the group in pirate outfits! XD)

The Aristocats (Kitty Aizen and Gin!)

Dragonquest 8

Dot hack sign

Pridelands (Need suggestion for forms)

Inuyasha (different types of demons)

Ranma ½

Zelda Twilight princess

Alantica (So need suggestions for the people who are not merdemons)

Shugo Chara

Halloween town

Aladdin

Hercules

Sly cooper (I need form suggestions!)

Spirit stallion of the cinmmron

Twilight Town

And here are the people traveling with Amalthea:

Ichigo

Aizen

Gin

Urahara

Rukia

Renji

Grimmjow

Ulquiorra

Orihime

Chad

Byakuya

Momo

Toushiro

(A/N: Aqua is in the story as the other half of Lilly's soul! Thank for those who voted!)

Ch.26 the Land of Hyrule!

Amalthea sighed as her father slipped into the chair beside her and asked if she was tired, Amalthea looked at him and told him that she was fine and that she would rest when they landed on the next world. Aizen sighed as he reached out and smoothed her hair from her face as he told her that she reminded him so much of her mother with her stubborn streak and need to help others, Amalthea smiled shyly as she asked if that was true. Aizen looked at her in surprise as he realized she knew nothing about her mother except what she had been told at school and whatever lies her aunt had told her. He smiled and nodded as he decided to tell her some stories of her mother to her, a few hours later Amalthea had learned more about her mother then in her school years at Hogwarts. Suddenly an alarm went off, signalling a new world to explore.

Gin and the others came out form the rooms and asked what was going on, Amalthea told them about the new world and how it seemed to be divided in two separate parts of Dark and Light. Aizen then noticed how sleepy Amalthea looked and suggested only 7 people go down and look for the others if they were on the new world. Everyone nodded as Amalthea told them that they would check it out in the morning after they had rested up. Aizen smiled as he told her that her words went for her too and that she need her sleep.

Amalthea was out like a light when her head hit the pillow and on her way to dreamland when something strange happened, "_Hello, who's there?"_

"_Who, who are you?"_

"_My name is Aqu…"_

"_What?"_

"_Aqua, my name is Aqua!"_

"_Why do you sound so sad?"_

"_Because…"_

"Amalthea, Wake Up!"

"Huh… What?"

Amalthea opened her eyes to see Ichigo standing beside the bed gently shaking her shoulder as he called her name softly; Amalthea sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she asked if the group to go had been decided yet. Ichigo smiled and nodded happily as she got up and they walked out into the transport room. Waiting for Amalthea was Aizen, Gin, Kisuke, Chad, Orihime and Byakuya; she apologized for making them wait and then asked if they were read to depart. Aizen smiled as they said yes and stepped in to the transporter, Ichigo activated the machine and they were on their way to the new world.

Amalthea looked around after the light of the transporter died and noticed they were outside a tavern, she tapped her father on the shoulder as he turned to her and said "We should start gathering info at the tavern over there."

Gin looked over to where she pointed and agreed as the others nodded; they entered the tavern and split up to find out info on the world they had come to. Amalthea started talking with a group of travelers at a table and told them that her and her friends were new to the area and didn't know where they had ended up, one of the members of the group told her that they were in the land of Hyrule and asked why she was traveling around the country. She smiled as she told them that she was looking for a family member by the name of Xehanort and asked if they had any info on him. The group members looked at each other and told her that they have never met the person and right now it was dangerous to travel outside the town without protection or a group. She asked why and was told about what had been going on lately in Hyrule.


	28. Ch 27Realm of Twilight or Gin goes Poof

Amalthea: Ok we met the main characters in this Chappie!

Ichigo; Hey didn't someone ask for some Romance?

Amalthea: Hmmm, I think you're right! Alright, We'll have a bit of fluff this chapter!

Aizen: What about the dark parts of the land of Hyrule, which members are able to go there and not turn into spirits?

Amalthea: That's easy! Byakuya, Amalthea and Gin are the ones who can enter the twilight! Byakuya: Black jaguar, Amalthea: Cougar and Gin: silver Fox

Aizen: cool forms!

Amalthea: thanks!

Ichigo: So is Byakuya the one she gets the romance scene with?

Amalthea: I'm not telling!

Ichigo: Damn it!

Amalthea: Kon please do the disclaimer!

Kon: Amalthea does not own Bleach, Harry Potter, Kingdom Hearts or pokemon. She does not own any song that appears. Please vote in her poll! Also please read and review her stories! Amalthea only owns her cero whip, cero arrows, her and her father's Merdemon/angel hybrid forms and their Animal demon forms as well as their Animagus forms! She needs ideas for her second Keyblade and its abilities!

Here's a list of the worlds!

Radiant Garden

Beauty and the beast

Port Royal (Mainly because I want put the group in pirate outfits! XD)

The Aristocats (Kitty Aizen and Gin!)

Dragonquest 8

Dot hack sign

Pridelands (Need suggestion for forms)

Inuyasha (different types of demons)

Ranma ½

Zelda Twilight princess

Alantica (So need suggestions for these people: Rukia, Renji, Orihime, Chad, Byakuya, Momo, Grimmjow, Ulquiorra and Toushiro! )

Shugo Chara

Halloween town

Aladdin

Hercules

Sly cooper (I need form suggestions!)

Spirit stallion of the cinmmron

Twilight Town

And here are the people traveling with Amalthea:

Ichigo

Aizen

Gin

Urahara

Rukia

Renji

Grimmjow

Ulquiorra

Orihime

Chad

Byakuya

Momo

Toushiro

(A/N: Aqua is in the story as the other half of Lilly's soul! Thank for those who voted!)

Ch.27 Realm of twilight or Gin go Poof!

It was Amalthea who sensed the Twilight coming as she stood to warn her group, it suddenly hit. Amalthea yelped as her body contorted in to that of a sandy blonde cougar, she hit the ground as she shook her head and saw two other animals standing near the bar. She headed over and asked them if they were alright, Gin who was a silver fox and Byakuya who was a black Jaguar both nodded as they noticed a wolf with some kind of imp on its back come in. Amalthea blinked as the two noticed them and stared back, Amalthea then smiled and asked who they were and why they were there. The wolf's eyes went wide as the imp looked shocked at hearing her talk normally; the imp then introduced herself as Midna and the wolf as Link. Amalthea looked at them as they told her about strange creatures that were not part of the twilight realm or the human realm that attacked them on the way into town. Amalthea let out a low growl at that as she said, "Heartless!"

Midna looked at her then at her companions and asked if they wanted to help them out at Lake Hyrule. Amalthea looked at her father as he said "Ehh, why not? We got nothing better to do!"

Amalthea sighed and nodded as she asked how they would tell the others where they were going. Gin grinned then closed his eyes as he used his Zanpakutou to talk to Aizen and tell him what happened and what they were doing. (A/N: This ability only works among soulmates and soulbrothers at close range!) After Gin finished, they left with the wolf and imp and headed to the lake.

2 hours later…

Byakuya snarled as he said, "Never again I am I listening to you again Midna!"

Amalthea and Gin watched amused as the noble argued with the imp about what they just did to escape the fire on the bridge, Amalthea then spoke up "I thought that was kinda fun, Right daddy?"

Gin looked at her like she was nuts and shook his head in amusement as Byakuya turned and looked at her in shock as he said, " YOU thought that was FUN!"

Amalthea nodded as she pranced in place, hyper and ready to go. Byakuya, Link and Midna looked at each other as Midna asked where she got the sugar; Amalthea grinned and said "What sugar?"

3 hours later and countless battles with native creatures and heartless…

Amalthea, Byakuya, Link and Midna snickered as Gin walked ahead; His fur was fluffed up as it made him look like a Persian cat that had a date with a blow dryer. He had been the one to land the last blow against the darkness bug queen and was shocked as a result. Link and the others had howled in laughter as Gin had shaken out his fur resulting in his current state. He just growled as they others laughed on their way back to the spring to return the light to the area. The spirit of the spring thanked them for returning her light to her and then proceeded to tell them about the fused shadows that Midna was collecting.

Amalthea listened with rapt attention and then said, "These shadows sound dangerous in the hands of your people in the human realm of Hyrule but in a twilight realm resident's hand who knows how to use them properly, they could be a great asset."

The spirit and Midna looked at her in shock as they asked her to explain what she meant by that, Amalthea then looked at them and said, "Without the ability to use the shadows normally the fused shadows turn creatures of light into creatures of shadow so they can use the ability but the power is corrupted. In the hands of someone WHO can use the shadows, they gain a useful ability that could make or break their control."

The spirit looked at her and told her that she and the other spirits had never thought about it like that and that her theory made perfect sense. Amalthea bowed as the spirit turned to Link and asked if he would purify the lake bed Temple and Link agreed, he then turned to Amalthea and the others and asked if they would help. Amalthea looked at her companions and asked what they wanted to do. Gin and Byakuya looked at them and asked if they could get other members of their group so they could help out, Link and Midna looked at each other and then at them and nodded their approval.

The spirit told them that they could rest here while someone went to get the others, Gin volunteered and then left trough Shunpo. Amalthea shivered in the cold air of the night as Byakuya came over and asked if she was alright, she smiled at him and told him she was fine and she was just a little chilly. Byakuya slipped his outer shirt off and wrapped it round her shoulders as he brushed her cheek with his lips. Amalthea blushed as he turned and walked over to talk to Link; she sighed and decided to sing a song that reminded her of her mother.

**_Hard to remember,_**  
**_ Summer or winter,_**  
**_ When she hasn't been there for me..._**  
**_ A friend and companion,_**  
**_ I can always depend on,_**  
**_ My mother, that's who I need..._**

**_ Taken for granted,_**  
**_ She said she planned it,_**  
**_ She's always behind everything..._**  
**_ A teacher, a seeker,_**  
**_ I'd go far to reach her,_**  
**_ My mother, that's who I need..._**

**_ Wish I could slow down_**  
**_ The hands of time..._**  
**_ Keep things the way_**  
**_ They are..._**  
**_ If she said so,_**  
**_ I would give her the world if I could,_**  
**_ I would..._**

**_ My love and my laughter,_**  
**_ From here ever after,_**  
**_ Is all that she says that she needs..._**  
**_ A friend and companion,_**  
**_ I could always depend on,_**  
**_ My mother, that's who I need..._**  
**_ My mother, that's who I need..._**  
**_ That's who I need. _**

Byakuya, Link and Midna listened in awe at the sound of her voice as it rang through the cavern, Byakuya looked at her wondering why her voice touched his heart in only one way that his deceased wife had. Just then the others arrived; Gin looked over as his hair was still poofed up and noticed how tired Amalthea looked. She noticed his gaze and smiled as she yawned; Ichigo gently picked her up and cuddled with her in a corner as she fell fast asleep in his arms. Once again she heard the voice that was in her dreams the night before. _"Hello?"_

"_You're Aqua… Right?"_

"_Yes! You can hear me?"_

"_Would we be talking right now if I couldn't?"_

"_Haha, you remind me of Terra, my friend!"_

"_Terra?"_

"_Hmm, he was one of my best friends and my crush."_

"_What, what did he looked like?"_

"_He had spiky blackish brown hair, blue eyes like the ocean and tall."_

"_Really, what happened to him?"_

"_He gave into the darkness in his heart and was possessed by…."_

"_! Who was he possessed by?"_

"_Xeha…"_

"Wake Up!"

"Huh?"


	29. Ch28 Entering the Temple of the Lake

Amalthea: We are off to the temple!

Aizen: So how will this work?

Amalthea: that's a secret!

Aizen: how is that a secret? All I want to know is if we spilt into groups or stay together!

Ichigo: Don't question the author or something bad will happen!

Amalthea: Ichi is right daddy! You don't want to question the author!

Aizen: Why?

Amalthea: because something like this could happen! *Snaps fingers and turns Aizen into a little cat girl!*

Aizen: What the… Nyah!

Amalthea: Kon please do the disclaimer!

Kon: Amalthea does not own Bleach, Harry Potter, Kingdom Hearts or pokemon. She does not own any song that appears. Please vote in her poll! Also please read and review her stories! Amalthea only owns her cero whip, cero arrows, her and her father's Merdemon/angel hybrid forms and their Animal demon forms as well as their Animagus forms! She needs ideas for her second Keyblade and its abilities!

Here's a list of the worlds!

Radiant Garden

Beauty and the beast

Port Royal (Mainly because I want put the group in pirate outfits! XD)

The Aristocats (Kitty Aizen and Gin!)

Dragonquest 8

Dot hack sign

Pridelands (Need suggestion for forms)

Inuyasha (different types of demons)

Ranma ½

Zelda Twilight princess

Alantica (So need suggestions for these people: Rukia, Renji, Orihime, Chad, Byakuya, Momo, Grimmjow, Ulquiorra and Toushiro! )

Shugo Chara

Halloween town

Aladdin

Hercules

Sly cooper (I need form suggestions!)

Spirit stallion of the cinmmron

Twilight Town

And here are the people traveling with Amalthea:

Ichigo

Aizen

Gin

Urahara

Rukia

Renji

Grimmjow

Ulquiorra

Orihime

Chad

Byakuya

Momo

Toushiro

(A/N: Aqua is in the story as the other half of Lilly's soul! Thank for those who voted!)

Ch.28 Entering the Temple of the Lake

Amalthea's eyes opened groggily as she tried to get her bearings and who woke her up. Ichigo smiled as she looked at him with sleepy eyes while she cuddled up to him without realizing what she was doing. Ichigo stroked her hair back from her face as he said, "Good morning Sleepy- head!"

Amalthea shook her head as she tried to remember where she had heard that voice in her dreams before, she then stood as the others got up and ready to leave for the temple. Link led the way to the water which came up to his soles in the shallowest part, Amalthea and her fathers shifted into their merdemon forms and shocking everyone as they helped the others under the water by casting a spell that allowed the others to breathe. Amalthea looked at the door of the temple and deadpanned, "It's blocked off!"

Link who had gone somewhere in the middle of the night while everyone slept just grinned and said to stand back as he set a bomb on the rock that had bubbles coming out and blew it up. The bubbles had been released in a powerful stream and Link used this to blow up the block on the entrance, allowing them access to the temple. Amalthea couldn't help but sing one of her favourite songs as they swam through the passage, her fathers and the others just looked at her like she was nuts as she sang

_**The seaweed is always greener**_

_**In somebody else's lake**_

_**You dream about going up there**_

_**But that is a big mistake**_

_**Just look at the world around you**_

_**Right here on the ocean floor**_

_**Such wonderful things surround you**_

_**What more are you looking for**_

_**Under the sea, under the sea**_

_**Darlin' it's better**_

_**Down where it's wetter,**_

_**Take it from me**_

_**Up on the shore they work all day**_

_**Out in the sun they slave away**_

_**While we devotin'**_

_**Full time to floatin'**_

_**Under the sea**_

_**Down here all the fish are happy**_

_**As off through the waves day roll**_

_**The fish on the land ain't happy**_

_**They're sad 'cause they're in a bowl**_

_**But fish in the bowl is lucky**_

_**They're in for a worser fate**_

_**One day when the boss gets hungry**_

_**Guess whos goin' be on the plate(uh-oh)**_

_**Under the sea, under the sea**_

_**Nobody beats us**_

_**Fry us and eat us in fricasee**_

_**We what the land folks love to cook**_

_**Under the sea we off the hook**_

_**We got no troubles life is the bubbles**_

_**Under the sea, under the sea**_

_**Since life is sweet here**_

_**We got the beat here naturally**_

_**Even the strugeon an' the ray**_

_**They get the urge an' start to play**_

_**We got the spirit**_

_**You got to hear it under the sea**_

_**The newt play the flute**_

_**The carp play the harp**_

_**The plaice play the bass**_

_**And they're soundin sharp.**_

_**The bass play the brass**_

_**The chub play the tub**_

_**The fluke is the duke of soul**_

_**(yeah)**_

_**They ray he can play**_

_**He lings on the strings**_

_**He trout rockin' out**_

_**The blackfish she sings**_

_**The smelt and the sprat**_

_**They know where it's at**_

_**An' Oh. That blowfish blow**_

_**Under the sea(under the sea)**_

_**Under the sea(under the sea)**_

_**When the sardine**_

_**Begin the beguine it's music to me**_

_**What do they got, a lot of sand**_

_**We got a hot crustacean band**_

_**Each little clam here**_

_**Know how to jam here under the sea**_

_**Each little slug here**_

_**Cutin' a rug here under the sea**_

_**Each little snail here**_

_**Know how to wail here**_

_**That's why it's hotter under the water**_

_**Ya' we in luck here**_

_**Down in the muck here under the sea!**_

She playful bowed as she swam past the jellyfish with ease at avoiding them, the group then surfaced and noticed a gate over the door to the actual temple. Link looked around as he wondered how they would open the gate, he then noticed the handle/ lever thing in front of the ledge that the gate was on and grinned as he climbed up and jumped onto the lever and pulled it down using his weight. The gates opened and they continued in to the temple rooms, the next room Midna pointed out the Stalagmites hanging from the ceiling didn't look that safe and maybe they could knock them down somehow. Amalthea got an unholy look of glee as she looked down and saw there were heartless under each one, she grinned as she pulled back like on a bow while Midna looked on in amusement and thinking whatever Amalthea was doing would not work. Suddenly Amalthea softly whispered "Cero Arrow!"

Midna and Link's jaws dropped as Amalthea proceeded to snipe the large rocks off the ceiling at the perfect time to hit some unlucky heartless caught under underneath them at the time. Midna blinked as she went, "DDDDDaaaaammmmnnnnn! Nice shooting!"

Amalthea just grinned and walked down to the first ledge and pulled herself up. She suddenly went flying as an armoured lizard thing charged into her from behind, slamming in to a wall in a daze. Aizen yelled her name as he headed towards his little girl only for him to be blocked by heartless, he growled as he tried to cut through the mass with no success and was pushed back do to the crowd of heartless. Amalthea shook her head and managed to dodge the lizard again as well as the heartless. She summoned her Keyblade and leapt into the fray, she unfortunately was soon outnumbered and was being pushed in to the wall behind her. Grimmjow growled as he clutched his sword's hilt and wished he could help her more when a new release phrase entered his head, he grinned and leapt into the air as he yelled, "Chase your prey to the stars! Release, Panther Knight!"

The group stared as Grimmjow's sword turned into a Keyblade! The blade was a deep azure blue with a black hilt made to look like a panther's head with the mouth holding the blue metal, the blade then changed as Grimmjow said Key gun mode, into a azure blue arm bracelet with black high-tech crossbow like gun on it. (Think Aliens vs. Cowboys movie, the "Bracelet" that Harrison Ford wears in the movie in its unsealed form!) Grimmjow aimed at a heartless that leapt at Amalthea and fired off a shot of pure reiatsu and magic combined, the heartless exploded in a cloud of dark smoke and the rest of the heartless turned their sights on him… Ichigo then said, "Grimmjow… You're an Idiot!"

Grimmjow just grinned insanely as he changed his blade back into a Keyblade and lunged into battle as he helped his mate beat back the heartless and the native creature that attacked her. Amalthea whistled after the battle as she looked at the Keyblade and its gun mode that Grimmjow showed her while Aizen checked the back of her head for injury and said, "That actually suits you Love!"

Grimmjow blushed as he said, "At least mine looks cool unlike what we heard about Sora's in Halloween town!"

Amalthea grinned and nodded as she laughed then yelped in pain as her father touched a sore spot on her head. Aizen apologized and gave her a quick hug as they stood and got ready to enter the door. Amalthea and Link whistled as they came into the main room of the temple, the room was HUGE with a single stairway in the middle. Grimmjow had walked off to the side a bit and noticed a door just under the stairs with a fancy lock on it; he called to Link and asked if that was the door they needed to enter to face the boss creature in the temple, Link looked over and sighed as he nodded. He then told them that they would have to find the key by solving the puzzles in the temple.

Amalthea sighed as she said "Of course it wouldn't be that easy."


	30. Ch30 The mini Boss and the giant eel

Amalthea: uh Grimmjow, a Keyblade wielder?

Grimmjow: Yeah baby!

Amalthea: No abusing it!

Grimmjow: I know that!

Amalthea: Really then why did I see you shooting at Ichigo?

Grimmjow: UUUHHHH Bye! *Runs for it*

Amalthea: Kon please do the disclaimer!

Kon: Amalthea does not own Bleach, Harry Potter, Kingdom Hearts or pokemon. She does not own any song that appears. Please vote in her poll! Also please read and review her stories! Amalthea only owns her cero whip, cero arrows, her and her father's Merdemon/angel hybrid forms and their Animal demon forms as well as their Animagus forms! She needs ideas for her second Keyblade and its abilities!

Here's a list of the worlds!

Radiant Garden

Beauty and the beast

Port Royal (Mainly because I want put the group in pirate outfits! XD)

The Aristocats (Kitty Aizen and Gin!)

Dragonquest 8

Dot hack sign

Pridelands (Need suggestion for forms)

Inuyasha (different types of demons)

Ranma ½

Zelda Twilight princess

Alantica (So need suggestions for these people: Rukia, Renji, Orihime, Chad, Byakuya, Momo, Grimmjow, Ulquiorra and Toushiro!)

Shugo Chara

Halloween town

Aladdin

Hercules

Sly cooper (I need form suggestions!)

Spirit stallion of the cinmmron

Twilight Town

And here are the people traveling with Amalthea:

Ichigo

Aizen

Gin

Urahara

Rukia

Renji

Grimmjow

Ulquiorra

Orihime

Chad

Byakuya

Momo

Toushiro

Ch.29 the Mini boss and the giant Eel!

Amalthea sighed as the group walked through the door they just found once they had met up with the other members of the group, Link looked and paled as he said, "I think we found the room with the minor boss!"

Amalthea looked up and paled until she matched Ulquiorra as she edged towards the door just as the gate went up, Aizen and Gin watched in amusement as their daughter looked for an escape route and then looked up to see what was making her panic. Gin sweat dropped as he saw the giant frog like creature on the ceiling as him and Aizen looked at each other and said "No Fricking Way!"

Grimmjow looked up and paled as he hit Byakuya on the arm and pointed up as he said, "Distract Amalthea NOW!"

Aizen looked at him in surprise at the urgent tone in his voice as Aizen asked what had him like that, Grimmjow just looked at him and told that when Amalthea was about 6 or 7 when the group raised her, she had been attacked by a group of Frog hollows near some rocks that she couldn't climb to get away. Grimmjow then told him that they had barely made it in time to save her as she had snuck out without telling anyone and ever since then she had panic attacks when she saw frogs. Byakuya, Gin and Aizen paled as Amalthea whimpered at not being able to escape the frog creature, Byakuya headed over and pulled her into a hug just as the frog jumped from the ceiling, making Amalthea panic. Byakuya held on tight to her and tried to distract her any way he could as the others fought the frog creature, trying to find a weakness. Byakuya finally resorted to his backup plan as he placed his lips against hers and kissed her furiously to distract her. Amalthea's eyes went wide, but soon kissed him just as fiercely as Byakuya was doing to her.

Byakuya then heard an ahem and turned as he wonder why the group wasn't fighting any more, He blushed as he saw Link, Midna and the others grinning like idiots at them as Aizen told them the fight ended about 8 minutes ago. Amalthea shivered as she asked, "So the giant frog is gone?"

Aizen then realized how scared his daughter was and nodded as he pulled her into a gentle hug. Link then noticed the chest that had been left behind and grinned evilly; he laughed as he opened the chest and grabbed what was inside. Aizen then looked at what it was and also laughed his butt off as he said, "That makes things easier!"

The hookshot certainly did make things easier for them as they continued through the rest of the temple and finally got the boss key, they made their way to the boss door and then Link said "why don't the ones who are used to underwater combat come with me and the other head out of the temple?"

Aizen and the others looked at each other as Byakuya told them that it did make sense as the others weren't use to under water combat, Amalthea and Aizen agreed as Gin said, "Why don't Me and Amalthea go and Aizen helps the others out of the temple?"

Amalthea looked at Aizen and said "It's up to you Daddy."

Aizen looked at her asking with his if she would be ok; she smiled and nodded as she hugged him. Link then spoke up, "We better get going and get this over with."

Amalthea, Gin and Link walked through the door as it closed behind them and a small hatch was in the room, Link opened the hatch and dropped through. He screamed as he fell in to the water below, Gin looked down and yelled to link asking if he was alright. Link yelled back that he was fine and the other two dropped into the water. Amalthea sighed as her legs fused into a pure silver tail and her hair changed color to match her tail, her eyes were the last to change to their demon form color as she swam over to Link and her father. They then dived to the bottom of the large water filled room and looked around for the boss; Link noticed a slimy tentacle in the middle of the room that had not been there a few minutes ago. Link walked up to the tentacle and stopped about five feet away as an eye ball floated up the tentacle on the inside, Amalthea had a grossed out look on her face at the sight as more tentacles rose with a mouth filled with rows of sharp teeth in the middle. Link tried to attack the eyeball by lunging towards the tentacle it was in, only to get picked up and dropped in the mouth before the others could do something to help! Link was soon spit out and landed near the two merdemons as Gin said to him, "Might wanna avoid those tentacles so that thing doesn't eat ya!"

Amalthea snickered as Link and Midna said, "NO DUH!"

Link looked at them and asked if they had any ideas to offer on how to beat the thing, Amalthea blinked as she followed the eyeball floating from tentacle to tentacle and snapped her fingers as an idea hit her, she then said, "Use the Hookshot!"

Link looked at her in confusion as she sighed and explained, "The eyeball is its weak point, right? So if we use the hook shot to grab the eyeball and make it come near us…"

Link looked like Christmas had come early at that and grinned as he grabbed the hookshot and fired it at the eyeball that happened to be in a nearby tentacle, the eyeball was pulled in and Amalthea struck the eye ball just before it bounced back into a tentacle. They repeated this about four more times and then the eyeball disappeared as the ground started to shake violently, a large eel rose out of the ground and then attacked!

15 minutes later….

"HOW THE HELL ARE WE SUPPOSED TO KILL THAT THING!" Link yelled.

The group looked worse for the wear as the eel swam above looking for them, Amalthea sighed as she said, "Its eyeball is still the weak point but we can't go fast enough to get to it or that stupid fish attacks before we can injure it!"

Link look like he wanted to hit himself as he said, "We can use the hookshot again on it!"

Amalthea blinked as Gin smacked his forehead at the obvious answer to the problem, Link quickly positioned himself over the eel and shot the eyeball as he was pulled in, He stabbed the eye multiple times before the eel roared out in pain and ran into the wall, killing itself with a good old fashion hit to the head at high speed swimming. The water ran out of the room causing Gin and Amalthea to drop to the ground still in merdemon form, they groaned and transformed back into humans as they got off the muddy floor. Midna took the fused shadow from Link and placed it with the other fused shadows; they then left through the portal she opened to the Guardian's spring. The spirit of the spring then told Amalthea that Link had to do the rest of his Quest alone, she nodded and gave the young man a hug and wished him luck as did the rest of the group who just arrived.

Amalthea and the others then transported themselves to the gummi ship, they greeted the others who had been left on the ship and told them about their adventure. They yawned as they got ready to sleep in the rooms, Amalthea sighed as she drifted in to a restful sleep when the same woman as before entered her dreams.

"_Hello!"_

"_Aqua?"_

"_Yep!"_

"_Aqua, you said your friend Terra was possessed, right?"_

"_Yes, by an old man called Xehanort. He was a Keyblade master where we lived."_

"_WHAT, that's impossible!"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_My dad who I'm searching for was named Xehanort!"_

"_!, It can't be! Terra was possessed when I was locked into the realm of darkness!"_

"_Wait, did Xehanort have spiky silver hair and golden eyes, looked young despite his age?"_

"_No, he looked…."_

"Amalthea, Wake up!"


	31. Ch 30 Everybody wants be a cat!

Aizen: What world are we off to next?

Amalthea: Let's just say very catty where we're going!

Aizen: Oh crap! We're going to be Cats!

Amalthea: Yep!

*_Aizen turns and proceeds to bang head on wall_*

Amalthea: Kon please do the disclaimer!

Kon: Amalthea does not own Bleach, Harry Potter, Kingdom Hearts or pokemon. She does not own any song that appears. Please vote in her poll! Also please read and review her stories! Amalthea only owns her cero whip, cero arrows, her and her father's Merdemon/angel hybrid forms and their Animal demon forms as well as their Animagus forms! She needs ideas for her second Keyblade and its abilities!

Here's a list of the worlds!

Radiant Garden

Beauty and the beast

Port Royal (Mainly because I want put the group in pirate outfits! XD)

The Aristocats (Kitty Aizen and Gin!)

Dragonquest 8

Dot hack sign

Pridelands (Need suggestion for forms)

Inuyasha (different types of demons)

Ranma ½

Zelda Twilight princess

Alantica (need suggestions for these people: Rukia, Renji, Orihime, Chad, Byakuya, Momo, Grimmjow, Ulquiorra and Toushiro!)

Shugo Chara

Halloween town

Aladdin

Hercules

Sly cooper (I need form suggestions!)

Spirit stallion of the cinmmron

Twilight Town

And here are the people traveling with Amalthea:

Ichigo

Aizen

Gin

Urahara

Rukia

Renji

Grimmjow

Ulquiorra

Orihime

Chad

Byakuya

Momo

Toushiro

Here's the breeds of cats for this chapter:

Amalthea: Savannah Cat, (Slivery brown with black spots)

Ichigo: American shorthair (Reddish orange tabby)

Aizen: Abyssinian (golden Brown)

Gin: Egyptian Mau (Sliver)

Urahara: exotic shorthair (sandy blonde)

Rukia: Chartreux (Purplish blue)

Renji: Mixed breed (Reddish brown)

Grimmjow: Ocicat (Lavender silver spotted)

Ulquiorra: Japanese Bobtail (Black and White tabby)

Orihime: Scottish Fold (white and orange tabby)

Chad: Maine Coon (chocolate brown)

Byakuya: Persian (Black)

Momo: Oriental longhair (light brown tabby)

Toushiro: Shorthair Munchkin (white)

Ch. 30 Everybody wants be a cat!

Amalthea woke from her slumber as Ulquiorra shook her gently awake, she then realised she finally had information on her father Xehanort; she asked Ulquiorra where her dads were and said she had info to tell them. He told her that they were in the shuttle cockpit waiting for her; she kissed him and then bounced out of bed as she headed to the cockpit to talk to them about her dreams. Aizen looked up from the book he was reading, causing his daughter to raise an eyebrow as she said, "You're reading my copy of IT?"

He shrugged and said, "It looked interesting."

She shook her head and said, "We need to talk, I found out info on daddy Xeha!"

Her dads blinked and then sat her down and asked how she got the info, she told them about the dream connecting with Aqua and the info she had learned. Aizen's eyes went wide as he said, "So that's why Xehanort couldn't remember where he was from and other details of his past!"

Gin blinked as he remembered something Amalthea's mother had told them a long time ago, he looked at Aizen and Kisuke and said, "I wonder if this is the same Aqua that was the older half of Lily's soul that she separated from herself?"

Amalthea's breath hitched as she asked, "What do you mean daddy? Is Mommy still alive somehow? Please tell me!"

Aizen, Gin and Kisuke sighed and nodded as the told her how lily separated her soul into two parts and sent the other half back in time so if anything happened, she would live through the memories that the other half would gain from lily. Amalthea's eyes filled with tears as she realized what that meant and asked, "So technically mommy is still alive?"

Aizen and the other's eyes went wide as they realized what that meant for their family, it finally hit them what lily had done for them and their daughter and they softly smiled and nodded. She gave a cry of happiness and hugged her dads as they hugged her back. Suddenly the world alarm went off and Amalthea raced over and looked at the world. She started laughing at the info she got from the computer and told them that it was a transformation world that they would be setting foot on. Aizen sighed as the others just chuckled; they went to the transporter and went down to the world.

Amalthea looked around as they landed in an alleyway and blinked when she looked at Aizen… she burst out laughing as she saw the rest of the group and pounded the pavement with… a paw? She gasped as she looked at her body in shock, she was a large house like cat but she actually was bigger than her mates and everybody else. She blinked and blushed as she felt like a bit of a freak in her new form. Aizen looked at her eyes as he rubbed against her and said, "I think that form suits you!"

She looked at him, a little ashamed of her form while he started purring softly to calm her down. She gently rubbed her head against him as the others tried to get used to all fours, Grimmjow and Ichigo as well as her dads were the quickest to get the hang of walking on all fours. The others were having a bit of trouble before Grimmjow gave them a tip to help them balance on all fours. They decided to explore the world they were on when suddenly a bunch of alley cats surrounded them, Amalthea quickly got ready to fight as did the others when the cats just looked at them and said, "What are you pampered pets doing out on your own away from home?"

One of them that were wearing sunshades noticed Amalthea who had sat away from the group, came up and looked at her and whistled as she stood up. The lead cat who the others were calling Scatcat looked in direction and smiled as he said, "Now what's a pretty Kitten like you doing over there instead of with your friends?"

She blushed as she said that her and her friends were travellers that had grouped together after their home was destroyed by fire, Scatcat looked at them as Rukia yawned and said, "We're heading for our friends place, he will probably let ya sleep at his place if you tell him stories of your travels. So let's go and you can listen to our jam session!"

The group looked at each other and shrugged as they followed the alley cats across town to an old abandoned house; Scatcat led them inside and soon pulled out a horn stashed there and began to play some jazz music with his gang. About two hours later a reddish brown alley cat with a white tipped paw and tail came in side and greeted everyone. He then introduced a beautiful white long haired cat and her kittens that he was helping get home to their mistress. Duchess politely bowed and commented on the music as did the kittens causing Scatcat and the alley cat named Thomas to break into song,

_**Everybody wants to be a cat,**_

_**because a cat's the only cat**_

_**who knows where it's at.**_

_**Everybody's pickin' up on that feline beat,**_

_**'cause everything else is obsolete.**_

_**Now a square with a horn,**_

_**can make you wish you weren't born,**_

_**ever'time he plays;**_

_**and with a square in the act,**_

_**he can set music back**_

_**to the caveman days.**_

_**I've heard some corny birds who tried to sing,**_

_**but a cat's the only cat**_

_**who knows how to swing.**_

_**Who wants to dig**_

_**a long-haired gig**_

_**or stuff like that?**_

_**When everybody wants to be a cat.**_

_**A square with that horn,**_

_**makes you wish you weren't born,**_

_**ever'time he plays;**_

_**and with a square in the act,**_

_**he's gonna set this music back**_

_**to the Stone Age days.**_

_**Everybody wants to be a cat,**_

_**because a cat's the only cat**_

_**who knows where it's at;**_

_**while playin' jazz you always has a Welcome mat,**_

_**'cause everybody digs a swingin' cat.**_

_**Everybody digs a swingin' cat.**_

The whole room was grooving with the beat as Ulquiorra asked Amalthea to dance, surprising everyone by doing this as they swing danced. Ichigo looked around as he danced with Orihime and noticed something surprising, he then said, "Damn! Hat and clogs is moving!"

1 hour later…

Thomas looked at the new comers as Amalthea spoke up and asked, "Thomas-san, Scatcat said that you may have met one of my fathers that we're looking for, his name is Xehanort if that helps."

Thomas looked surprised as he said, "So you're the kitten he talked about when was with a slight fever! Yeah I knew him, came here whenever he needed a break from work and we became good friends. That guy could sing and plays like a pro!"

Amalthea blinked shyly as Aizen asked when the last time he saw Xehanort last, Thomas sighed as he said, "Now that's a tough one, maybe about 3 months ago was the last time I saw him."

The group sighed as Thomas said, "Not what you were hoping for, uh?"

Amalthea nodded and said "But your info is helpful, at least we're on the right track to find him."

Thomas nodded and told them to get some sleep so they would be fresh for tomorrow. They nodded as they curled up in random spots about the room, Amalthea sighed as she cuddled in the middle of her mates and dads as they laid down around her causing her to purr at the warmth.


End file.
